Nathair
by Cassiopeia1710
Summary: Quizás viajar al pasado no sea tan idílico como en las novelas que acostumbra leer Hermione y es que cuando tu vida depende de salvar al mismísimo Merlín no le ves la misma gracia y para añadir tensión a esta situación uno de sus compañeros de viaje es Draco Malfoy ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Prologo

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque notando todas las ramas golpeando mi rostro y también notaba como la sangre chorreaba por mis blancos brazos desgarrados debido a los múltiples hechizos que ese loco me había lanzado. Estaba harta de correr pero no encontraba otra solución para librarme de ese desquiciado que me quería muerta a mi y a todos mis amigos y aunque me costase admitirlo huir era la única opción, pero solo alargaría lo evidente ya que estaba jugando con ese hombre al gato y al ratón y siendo yo el ratón tenía muchas más posibilidades de morir. Me paraba de golpe observando unos frondosos matorrales a mi derecha y dirigí mi cuerpo casi por inercia para esconderme entre esas frondosas hojas y es que estaba derrotada y ya no se me ocurría ningún plan inteligente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba lanzarle una piedra y correr cual loca por el bosque tampoco es que fuera el plan más elaborado del mundo. Intentaba normalizar mi respiración para intentar hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería ni pensar que aspecto tendré ahora mismo. Notaba como el cabello que tanto me había costado domar volvía a aparecer el de una loca de los gatos haciendo justicia a los insultos que había recibido por su aspecto en antaño y no quería ni pensar en la situación de mi vestido largo, seguramente estaría todo desgarrado e inutilizable, pero lo comprendía ya que todo el mundo sabe que para correr como despavorida por el bosque intentando que un psicópata no te alcance no es recomendable utilizar un vestido de época. Suspiré y me abracé a mi misma, estaba agotada de tantas horas de carrera y es que jamás había estado tanto tiempo haciendo ejercicio seguido, ni siquiera en las clases de educación física antes de venir a Hogwarts. Sonreí levemente mientras se me escapaba una lágrima por mi mejilla magullada ya que mis pensamientos me habían traído recuerdo de las numerosas veces que el idiota del rubio le había llamado vaga ¿Qué diría si la viese ahora? Draco... El único consuelo que me quedaba mientras esperaba el inminente destino es saber que él estaba bien y que posiblemente estaba a salvo, al menos durante un tiempo. Sonreí con mas ganas y es que aunque se salvase por una extraña razón su rubio la mataría al saber lo que hizo para que él no se encontrase en peligro. Posiblemente me tiraría la copa de vino con la poción del sueño a la cabeza, cuanto le echaría de menos. En estos últimos tiempos se había convertido en un pilar fundamental en mi vida y hoy podría decir perfectamente en voz alta que amaba a ese hurón malhumorado. Luego recordé a todos los demás, incluso a Ronald que hacia ya un año que no veía ¿Había pasado un año o más...? No lo sabía pero ahora mismo eso no importaba ya que acababa de oír un ruido. Interrumpí mis pensamientos y con ellos mi respiración para no hacer ningún movimiento que delatara mi posición, si me encontraba al Lord Tenebroso cara a cara y yo sin varita simplemente estaba muerta. Pasaron varios minutos antes de notar como un dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Y grité. grité como nunca lo había hecho notando como las lágrimas se esparcen por todo mi rostro aunque quisiera aguantarlas, había realizado un hechizo no verbal el muy cabrón.

-Vaya si es mi sangre sucia favorita - Dijo con un tono frío y escalofriante mientras se acercaba a mi cuerpo dolorido por su cruccio. Levantaba mi rostro intentando parecer fuerte y es que la dignidad y la valentía era lo único que podía mantener.

-Llegas tarde Tom... Harry está a salvo y Draco también... Me tienes a mi pero después de que yo muera van por fin a matarte -Dije con dificultad y este simplemente se río de mi al verme tan segura a pesar de mi patético aspecto. No quería que pensase que había ganado porque aún le quedaba un buen tramo para conseguir ganar

-Sangre sucia... Eres o muy inocente o muy estúpida -Dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa viperina que me daba escalofríos. Luego se agacho en cuclillas para acercarse a mi rostro manteniendo esa sonrisa.- Si crees que no he ganado estás muy equivocada, puede que aún no haya ganado pero lo haré... Porque si crees que esto tendrá un final feliz es que no has estado prestando atención -Me tomo de la barbilla con fuerza y me obligo a mirarle mientras intentaba parecer fuerte, este sólo sonrío.- no eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, sólo eres una sangre sucia... Morirás en el bosque donde nadie podrá encontrarte jamás, tus padres están muertos, toda tu familia está muerta... Tú morirás dejando morir el apellido Granger y con ello morirá la última heredera.

-Harry te vencerá malnacido... -Dije en un intento de seguridad ya que sus palabras me habían destrozado, Voldemort simplemente se levantó mirándome por encima de su hombro mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo enorme por levantarme ya que al menos quería morir con la mayor dignidad posible.

-La única que podía vencerme eras tú y has fracasado... Adiós Hermione Granger -Alzo su varita y yo acto seguido cerré mis ojos recordando todo los buenos momentos. Las navidades con mis padres, la calidez de la madriguera, cuando Harry y Ron se hicieron mis amigos, mi primer beso con Draco, la declaración más bonita que me habían echo en mi vida, el intento de Ginny porque me vistiera sexy y la cara de Blaise... Todo de lo que me despediría cuando se dispusiera a decir el hechizo.

-Draco te amo... -Susurré mientras abría los ojos y observaba como un par de ojos de serpiente me miraban de forma fija a la vez que sonreía de forma sarcástica. Y cuando dijo sus palabras finales sólo vi negro.


	2. Salamandra Traviesa

_**2 años antes**_

Todo esto era un desastre, al profesor Slughorn no se le podía haber ocurrido peor idea y es que juntar a Slytherins con Gryffindors nunca saldría bien y menos en una clase tan peligrosa como era pociones. También era mala suerte que de todos las serpientes que le podían tocar le tocase ese rubio asqueroso. Suspiro intentando controlarse ya que con el mal día que llevaba hoy era posible de pegar un puñetazo como el de tercero al hurón botador si se pasaba de listo, suspirando de nuevo me coloque en mi nuevo sitio al lado del desteñido notando como el joven pasaba de forma olímpica de mi, no sé que me asustaba más. Lo peor de todo esto era esperar al lado del rubio que el profesor explicase todo sobre lo que debíamos hacer, observé de reojo a Harry pelearse con Pansy Parkinson mientras Goyle ¿o era Crabbe? (nunca los había distinguido) molestaba al pobre pelirrojo. No sabía quien tenía más mala suerte de los tres pero lo que si sabía es que no iba a sacar una mala nota por el intento de persona que se sentaba a mi lado y es que aunque en lo que llevábamos de curso se le notaba cambiado pues en ningún momento se había a acercado para insultarnos que es lo que hacía de costumbre... No me fiaba y este año debía mantener mi media bien alta, el otro año tuve varios problemas con defensas contras las artes oscuras debido a la intervención de la Brigada Inquisitorial y a Umbridge y esta vez ni una loca iba a impedir que fuera el mejor promedio de toda la promoción. Quizás en septimo sea premio anual y eso me crearía más meritos para conseguir cualquier carrera que quisiese. Este año era mi año y nada se iba a interponer entre mi camino, ni siquiera mi tonto enamoramiento por Ron. Sabía que era algo hermoso, el primer amor...Pero eso sólo conseguía distrarme de mi objetivo principal y era sacar las mejores notas en la historia de Hogwarts, además lo del pelirrojo y yo era algo imposible ya que casi ni me miraba. Desde ese casi beso en la madriguera a principios de verano estuvo insoportable y cuando volvió Harry simplemente hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, también comprendo que el comienzo de un romance era lo que menos nos convenia ahora. Voldemort había vuelto de forma oficial y Harry estaba en el punto de mira y por ello sus amigos incondicionales. Si sacar las mejores notas estaba entre las cosas más importantes de mi mundo que mi mejor amigo no fuese asesinado por un maniaco insensible también estaba entre ellas. Debía dejar estos pensamientos sobre lo que se aproximaba y es que aunque no lo quisiese admitir tenía miedo del futuro no tan lejano que estaba llegando. Despejé todas mis ideas intentando en lo que de verdad importaba ahora: las notas.

Cuando volví a atender a la explicación del extraño profesor de pociones me di cuenta de que ya se encontraban en la pizarra todo lo necesario para comenzar la poción ¿¡Cuándo había escrito y hablado tanto?! Observe a mis lados notando como todos mis compañeros ya habían comenzado y que hasta Malfoy había empezado a tomar las cosas sin ni siquiera dirigirme una mirada, al darme cuenta de que ya había traído todas las cosas que necesitábamos para su preparación me aclaré la garganta al notar que me estaba ignorando. Y tras ese movimiento nada sutil de aclararme la garganta mientras le observaba fijamente el seguía parado comenzando a encender el fuego para colocar su caldero que seguro que le había costado más que todo el sueldo de mis padres juntos ¿y a este que bicho le habrá picado? ¿era una nueva estrategia para molestarme? Porque si era así lo estaba consiguiendo a las mil maravillas.

-Malfoy... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Dije contrariada y es que si algo me molestaba era perder el control de la situación y con este comportamiento nada parecido al Malfoy que conocía no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿A ti qué te parece Granger? A diferencia de ti estoy haciendo cosas, ahora si me dejas de mirarme como si fuese el primer hombre que has visto en tu vida... Aunque viendo los especímenes que tenéis el Gryffindor quizás sea el primero - vale y por fin podía apreciar de una vez por todas el rubio capullo y sarcástico que todos odiábamos- en serio Granger no quiero perder más tiempo haciendo este inútil poción, así que haz acto de tu inteligencia y mueve el culo

-Quizás sino te hubieses puesto a preparar todo sin mi y ha empezar a tratarme como una persona hubiera echo algo ya encantada -Dije algo ofuscada mientras comenzaba a cortar las colas de salamandra. Este paraba sus tareas y me miraba con una sorpresa fingida

-¡Sorpresa Granger! para mi tú no eres una persona -en esto rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a echar los primeros ingredientes sin ni siquiera consultarme. Esto ya era demasiado, como se equivocase lo mataba, le observaba atenta dejando mi tarea de cortar las colas de salamandra ya que debía revisar si Malfoy no la fastidiaba el proceso con alguna de sus idioteces - sabelotodo dame las colas de salamandra -dijo estirando la mano mientras lanzaba un ingrediente que no conseguí visualizar.- ¿y ahora que coño te pasa? -preguntó ofuscado al ver que no había dado nada

-Las colas de salamandra es lo último Malfoy, aparta y déjame a mi antes de que la fastidies -Tomaba las colas de salamandra y apartaba al rubio sin ninguna delicadeza, se que hasta ahora se había portado medianamente bien (que fuese un engreído no es ninguna novedad) pero le seguía odiando y no iba a dejar que fastidiase mi extraordinario por creerse el rey del mundo. Puede que sacase buenas notas con Snape debido a las preferencias de este profesor pero con Slughorn solo le servía su posición y dado el asunto con su padre... Lo tenía difícil, así que dejase actuar a las profesiones,ósea a las que sacaban Extraordinarios por méritos propios.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber que haces sangre sucia?! -Dijo casi gritando y poniendo cara de cordero degollado cuando el profesor pasó por su lado vigilando nuestros movimientos. Cuando se aseguro de que Slughorn había vuelto a lo suyo se giró bruscamente y me observo enfadado- ¿pero se puede saber que cojones haces? Dame las putas colas de salamandra para que pueda largarme de aquí, respirar el mismo aire que tu me esta dando dolor de cabeza -vale quizás no he sido la persona más delicada al intentar corregir su error pero no iba a permitir que el rubio me hablase así

-Te estoy diciendo que ahora no va la salamandra, así que por una vez en tu vida Malfoy haz caso y date cuenta de tu error... Simplemente deja que yo lo haga y así podrás largarte a tu nido de serpientes -Le dije ofuscada girándome dispuesta a cortar la pata del escarabajo y lanzar estas al caldero para poder terminar de una vez pero como no Malfoy no estaba por la labor. Me tomo del brazo con cara asqueada evitando que soltase las colas de salamandra- ¡Malfoy suelta ya!

-¡A mi no me vuelvas a hablar como si fuese uno de tus amiguitos sangre sucia! -Dijo molesto mientras seguíamos por el forcejeo para conseguir las colas de salamandra. En este punto seguro que toda la clase y el profesor se habrá girado para mirarnos ya que es imposible que con el ruido que estábamos haciendo nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Cuando he observado a mis costados he notado como la clase estaba dividida. Por un lado en el centro se encontraba el profesor histérico intentando poner orden. Parkinson peleaba con Ronald, Zabini acababa de derramar todo el contenido de su poción en un pobre Neville y Harry se peleaba en suelo con el que pensaba que era Goyle. Vale quizás que Malfoy y yo nos encontrásemos peleando como críos de cinco años no era el peor de sus problemas. En esto note como Zabini me empujaba haciendo soltar las colas de salamandra que cayeron en el caldero haciendo saltar todo nuestra mesa por los aires y haciéndome caer encima del hurón botador con un sumo dolor en el oído izquierdo. - por muy desesperada que estés, mi respuesta es no... Quita de encima pelo arbusto

-Yo tenía razón... la salamandra iba lo último -Le comentaba con dificultad levantando mi cuerpo en el acto viendo como el profesor casi lloraba de impotencia y es que entre todos le habíamos montando un desastre.

Y como era de esperar comenzó a gritarnos, aunque quería escucharle no podía porque literalmente creo que me he quedado sorda del oído izquierdo. Aún así lo más preocupante no era quedarme sorda era la palabra más temida por mi que comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza puesto que después de esto si nos librásemos de un castigo ya sería demasiado surrealista. Yo que quería empezar con buen pie este curso y sólo me encuentro con que nada más comenzar estoy envuelta en un castigo con un par de Slytherins y un Harry magullado.

Después de una larga charla con el profesor en que casi nos había quitado todos los puntos a ambas casas y unos cuantos gritos recibimos nuestro castigo. Limpiar la biblioteca cada tarde hasta nuevo aviso y ordenar los libros de cada sección. Iba a ser un castigo largo y sobretodo por la compañía. Todo esto me quitaría horas de estudio y lo que me es más importante (si incluso más importante que los estudios) mi buen humor. Y es que era así, una Hermione Granger de mal humor era insoportable y tener que ver todos los días la cara a cierto rubio y a sus perritos falderos no ayudaba a mejorar el humor a nadie. Necesitaba hablar con cierta pelirroja ya que ella era la única que podía calmarme en esta situación y es que si veía ahora mismo a Harry o a Ronald sólo les gritaría y por una vez ellos no han sido los únicos culpables. Había sido idiota al dejarme llevar por un impulso y ponerme a pelear con Malfoy por una estupidez así. Por culpa de lo nerviosa que me ponía ese niñato deberé ir a un castigo que no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría y que empezaría esta tarde. Entre lamentaciones llegué a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama en plancha sin darme cuenta la imagen de depresiva que debía estar dando a Lavender Brown que se encontraba maquillándose como de costumbre. En esto sentí como mi cama se hundía y pude distinguir el perfume de mi pelirroja favorita. Me giraba para tumbarme boca arriba y observar a Ginny mirándome con diversión. Seguro que ya sabía todo lo que había ocurrido el mi clase de pociones y es que las noticias volaban en este colegio y más para Ginny Weasley que era una cotilla de cuidado (aunque ella lo negase). Se tumbaba a mi lado mientras esperaba a que yo me decidiera a contarle, no sabía para que disimulaba no saber nada si ambas sabíamos que seguramente seríamos la comidilla de la cena hasta que encontrasen otro rumor en el cual centrarse. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos indicando que buscaba su opinión

-Si lo piensas muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar - Dijo en un susurro para evitar que la entrometida de Brown se enterase de todo. Y de todas las palabras que me imaginaba que iba a decirme estás me dejaban desconcertada

-¿muchas matarían por tener un castigo hasta nuevo aviso?- pregunté confusa

-No idiota, muchas matarían por estar solas con esos dioses griegos que tienes como compañeros de castigo -Dijo alzando una ceja sugerente mientras yo rodaba los ojos, de verdad que esta chica tuviese tantos hermanos no le había beneficiado. Después de un tiempo volvió a hablar- a ver a excepción de Goyle... -al ver mi rostro comenzó a reírse- ¿En serio estás tan ciega? ¿Estás segura de que eres una adolescente...?

-No Ginny, en realidad soy un extraterrestre que os ha estado engañado todo este tiempo. -decía de forma sarcástica rodando los ojos- que no tenga pensamientos obscenos no significa que sea rara, simplemente que puedo vivir perfectamente sin fijarme en cada cosa con pantalones que cruce mi camino.

-¡Pensamientos obscenos! -comenzó a reírse a más no poder mientras yo le asesinaba con mi mirada, a veces tener una mejor amiga era una verdadera tortura- Soy Hermione Granger y no tengo pensamientos obscenos ¿quieres que te enseñé el tobillo? -dijo en un intento de imitarme mientras yo simplemente le golpeaba el hombro.- rebelde, traviesa y atrevida... Ella es Hermione Granger- dijo aún riéndose de mi mientras yo comenzaba una tanda de golpes con la almohada para intentar que notara mi sonrojo y mi intento de no reírme. Quizás tuviese un poco de gracia, quizás. En esto me levanté alisando mi ropa.

-Ahora si me disculpa señorita chistosa voy a mi castigo

No creía estar preparada para lo que iba a pasar en esa biblioteca. Juntar a un trío de Slytherins y a un par de Gryffindors en un sitio cerrado nunca salía bien. Además para mas inri le había tocado colocar bien su sección junto a Malfoy ¿el profesor no había aprendido nada? Parecía que que quería que rompiésemos las reglas para que le facilitásemos el trabajo a madame Prince. Estaba intentando prepararme mentalmente porque si no había podido aguantar ni una hora junto a ese rubio albino sin tener ganas de matarlo no me quería imaginar que podía suceder en las miles de horas que pasaría junto a él a partir de ahora. Posiblemente nada más pisase la biblioteca ese estúpido estaría dispuesto para matarme porque había notado sus miradas asesinas en mi nuca durante la charla del profesor Slughorn y es que aunque me costase admitirlo yo también había tenido un poco de culpa, quizás bastante. Entendía que no podía volverme a dejar llevar por mis impulsos y que empezar esa pequeña guerra con él no había sido lo más acertado, además considerando de quien estaba hablando había estado toda la hora bastante civilizado y si yo no le hubiese apartado con tanta brusquedad ahora no estaría haciendo este recorrido hacia mi castigo. Después de diez minutos andando sumida en mis pensamientos llegué al encuentro de una posible muerte en mi amada biblioteca, era raro venir a un castigo y que el pelirrojo no se encontrase entre mis compañeros de travesuras. Observé como todos ya estaban esperando a que madame Prince comenzase a hablar, estos me mandaron una mirada hostil ya que había sido la causa de que hubiesen tenido que esperar para que la bibliotecaria comenzase su discurso ¡Yo había llegado a mi hora! A mi que no me mirasen. Me senté al lado de Harry y comencé a oír a la señora con aire frustrado ya que me avergonzaba de tener que hacer esto nada más empezaba uno de los cursos más importantes en mi vida estudiantil, ni dos semanas habían pasado. Suspiré al notar que había parado de dar instrucciones y seguí a "Don Perfección" por un pasillo de la biblioteca hasta dirigirnos a nuestra sección. Nada más llegué comencé a ordenar los libros ya que quería terminar hoy cuanto antes pues aún no había comenzado a estudiar nada y no quería ir agobiada como hacían todos en los últimos momentos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y en el trabajo asignado que se me olvidó completamente mi indeseable compañero, con curiosidad mire de reojo hacia donde se encontraba para verlo sentado en una silla con aire aburrido sin hacer nada ¿pero este que se cree? si pensaba que iba a realizar todo el trabajo por él, lo llevaba claro.

-¿Tú no piensas realizar tu parte del castigo? -Pregunté algo molesta ya que yo me estaba matando por dejar mi montón de libros listos pos hoy.

-Pues la verdad es que no, no pienso realizar un estúpido trabajo que sólo me roba tiempo de otras cosas más interesantes sólo porque a una sabelotodo se le antojó hacerse de marisabidilla y me castigasen por su culpa- respondió con naturalidad mientras jugaba con un libro entre sus manos dando un aspecto despreocupado. Alzaba mi ceja y cerraba el libro entre mis manos para acercarme a él con aire enfadado.

-Pues trabajas porque yo no pienso currar más porque un gilipollas se le antoje no hacer nada, así que haz el favor de levantarte o me veré obligada a informar a madame Prince- Este se rió con ganas haciéndome sonrojar, quizás amenazarle de esa forma con él no funcionaba de mucho pero es que no pienso dejar que se vaya de rositas- No creas que no lo haré Malfoy.

-No, no dudo de que me delatarías...Pero aunque eso me importara, cosa que no hace -hizo un parón para observarme y levantarse de su sitio haciendo notar que había crecido estos últimos meses ya que me llevaba por lo menos una cabeza, si se creía que así me intimidaba estaba equivocado- no ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte contarme tu "gran" plan- Dijo sarcástico.

-¿y se puede saber porque no ha sido inteligente de mi parte Malfoy? -pregunté intentando parecer segura

-Porque así podré llamar a mis amigos mortífagos y de una vez por todas limpiar un poco este mundo antes de que vayas a la bibliotecaria- Lo había dicho con tanta tranquilidad que mi primer impulso fue llorar, pero la rabia había ganado a la importancia y le había dado una buena bofetada que posiblemente habían escuchado mis compañeros de castigo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había estampado contra la estantería haciendo que se instalará un dolor en mi espalda y que soltase el libro de tapa negra que había sostenido todo este tiempo- ¿cómo te atreves a pegarme sangre sucia?

-¿y tú cómo esperabas que no lo hiciese Malfoy? -Dije enfadada notando como todos llegaban a nuestro encuentro junto con Ginny, la cual no sabía que hacía aquí pero que en este momento no me importaba- ¿sabes porque no ha sido inteligente contarme tus planes a mi intento de persona? Porqué así podré llamar a mis amigos de la Orden del Fénix para que preparen una celda al lado de tu padre y así librar por fin al mundo de un canalla más. -No sé que se me había pasado por la cabeza para decirle esa barbaridad pero la verdad es que no me arrepentía. Noté como todos contenían la respiración ya que posiblemente sería mujer muerta. _"Tierra trágame"_ pensé con un miedo instalándose en mi interior esperando la reacción del rubio, pero esta no pudo llegar ya que una luz blanca empezó a emanar del libro negro que había tirado con anterioridad

-¿pero que cojones...? -dijo una voz a mi lado que creí identificar como la de Harry. Observé como esa luz inundaba toda la estancia y de repente todo se volvió negro. Me había desmayado.


	3. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

**UNA COSA IMPORTANTE QUE ACLARAR: SINO RECORDÁIS EL MERLÍN DEL FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER, VERÉIS VIENDO LAS CLARAS DIFERENCIAS CONFORME AVANCÉ EL FANFIC PERO AÚN ASÍ HAY MUCHOS VÍDEOS EXPLICANDO LA DIFERENCIA :)**

Me levantaba algo confusa sin saber que había pasado, me encontraba en la biblioteca pero no había rastro de Malfoy y de los demás alumnos que nos rodeaban antes de que el libro empezase a emanar una luz blanquecina. Busqué dicho libro al pensar en este y lo vi tirado junto a mi, al abrirlo solo pude ver hojas en blanco ¿qué había pasado? Dejé el libro en el escritorio más cercano a mi intentando mantenerme serena. Observaba la biblioteca y notaba como el montón de libros que se encontraba antes apilados en un escritorio cercano había desaparecido. Estaba aún más confusa y encima me estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza. Por más que quería pensar en una explicación lógica de lo que había ocurrido no se me ocurría ninguna y es que a pesar de ser bruja que de repente de absorbiera una luz blanca proveniente de un libro técnicamente para el uso del alumnado no era muy normal. Comencé a caminar hacía la puerta de la biblioteca intentando buscar a la bibliotecaria para buscar una explicación y me quede descolocada al observar como en el escritorio al principio de la inmensa biblioteca sustituía a madame Prince una chica de aspecto debilucho y enfermizo. Fruncí el ceño al ver esto ya que nunca había visto a esta mujer en mis dominios ¿dónde estaba madame Prince? ¿esto era cosa de Malfoy? ¿estaba soñando? Pase por su lado con lentitud para ver si me decía algo sobre el castigo pero no me hizo ningún caso. Al salir de la biblioteca me encontré todo el pasillo desierto y comencé a andar algo asustada, si esto era una broma de ese rubio asqueroso no tenía ninguna gracia. Es como si a todos se les hubiese tragado la tierra y es que por no haber no había ningún fantasma y eso ya si que era sumamente raro. Normalmente a cualquier hora había algún que otro fantasma por los pasillos y esta vez ni Peeves se había pronunciado ya que posiblemente era más tarde que el toque de queda. Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo buscando alguna respuesta ante esta extraña situación y observé a un joven de gran altura mirando unos pergaminos con sumo interés al final del pasillo. Corrí hacia él para saber si sabía algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo y cuando se giró mi sonrisa esperanzadora se borró, era Godric Gryffindor. ¡ERA GODRIC GRYFFINDOR DE JOVEN! Me quede helada ante su atenta mirada ya que me encontraba para enfrente de él con posiblemente cara de idiota, no entendía que estaba pasando y no sabía si lo quería saber. Era él de verdad y de eso no cabía ninguna duda, mucho más joven que el que aparece en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate pero sin duda era él. Noté su preocupación en la mirada atenta que tenía y es que era normal ya que posiblemente mi tono de piel se había vuelto diez veces más blanco, posiblemente me desmayaría aquí mismo. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser real. No había forma de resucitar a los muertos y eso lo tenía muy claro, así que era imposible que ese hombre se paseará por Hogwarts a sus anchas. Quizás era un fantasma pero no se veía como uno y creo que hubiese notado si el fantasma de Godric Gryffindor se encontraba en Hogwarts todo este tiempo. Cuando me disponía a decir algo intentando aclarar mis ideas e intentando averiguar como Malfoy o quien fuese habían logrado reproducir con tanta exactitud a Gryffindor un chico de pelo color azabache, de gran altura y algo paliducho se acerco a nosotros corriendo mostrando cansancio en su respiración. Me observó con confusión y yo simplemente achine los ojos ya que el chico me sonaba demasiado, el joven pasó olímpicamente de mi y se dispuso a dirigir su mirado al ¿falso Gryffindor?

-Bueno... ¿y que le ha parecido señor Gryffindor? -Dijo el muchacho con aire soñador jugando con sus manos dando una sensación clara de nerviosismo. Posiblemente se habían olvidado de mi presencia ya que un pilar había hecho más por este encuentro que yo. El treintañero sonrío intentando calmar al chico que parecía un manojo de nervios

-Merlín, esta vez te has superado- Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre, era imposible que se refiriera al Merlín que se me ha cruzado por la cabeza. Merlín es un nombre que se puso muy de moda... ¿no...? Igual que en la antigua Roma se llamaban todos Claudio... Pues Merlín había vuelto a ser el nombre de moda- Esto es extraordinario, te aseguro de que tendrás un gran futuro -Siguió el rubio y luego se giró hacia mi para mirarme de arriba abajo intentando comprender que hacía allí sin decir ni una palabra- ¿Señorita quiere algo...? Lamento no haberla atendido antes pero cuando me disponía a preguntarle este joven ha venido a interrumpirme -Dijo regañando de forma amistosa a ese tal Merlín, observé al joven Merlín y me asusté al reconocer algunos rasgos parecidos del retrato del anciano poderoso Merlín que todos conocíamos.

-Yo... Yo quería... -Intenté escabullirme como fuera y pensé en algo rápido ya que no veía como podía intentar salir airosa sin parecer un poco idiota- Había ido a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre el encantamiento... Expelliarmus - Dije sonriendo levemente ¿Un Expelliarmus en sexto? Era verdaderamente estúpida

-¿El que...? -Dijo el posible Gryffindor y pude ver como le echaba una mirada de reojo a Merlín que se encontraba más interesado desde que dije la palabra: encantamiento. Tosí al notar como no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando, vale esto tenía que ser una broma pero comencé a pensar y es que la magia en sus tiempos no era para nada como la conocemos hoy en día, de hecho muchos de los encantamientos de los cuales tenía conocimiento se habían creado por obra de Merlín, por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y por magos ilustres posteriores a sus épocas.

-¿Esto es una broma de Malfoy...? Si quiere que le pida perdón no pienso hacerlo ya que él también se paso mucho y... ¿es una broma,no? -y es aquí cuando los dos me miraban como si estuviera desquiciada. Tragué hueso ya que todo esto era demasiado surrealista para ser una broma de un chico que no tenía ni media neurona y demasiado extraño para ser un sueño.- yo... ¿cuántos años hace que Hogwarts comenzó a funcionar..? -Pregunté temerosa de la respuesta, si estaba sucediendo lo que creía que estaba sucediendo estaba acabada y es que no sabría como empezar a intentar salir de este embrollo y lo que es más importante dos magos tan ilustres como ellos me querrán mandar al psiquiátrico más cercano.

-¿unos seis o siete años...? -Comentó al aire Godric Gryffindor y al oír esto sólo tuve ganas de llorar y es que no sabía si emocionarme por tener la oportunidad de conocer a esos dos personajes tan ilustres en el mundo mágico o llorar de la frustración ya que ahora mismo no sabía como volver a casa. Sin decir nada más mis piernas comenzaron a correr en busca de mis compañeros de castigo.

Tenía que solucionar esto cuanto antes pero todo me daba vuelta y es que no sabía como comenzar a buscar la manera de volver a mi tiempo. También tenía miedo ya que nada me aseguraba de que mis compañeros me hubieran seguido en este viaje, aunque quizás eso era lo mejor ya que así alguien podría avisar de mi situación a alguien como Dumbledore que tarde o temprano lo solucionaría. Tome aire al encontrarme fuera del colegio notando como casi todo seguía igual que en mi tiempo. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era hacer un análisis y no dejarme llevar por el miedo y la angustia como había echo anteriormente. Vale... Todo esto comenzó con el libro mientras discutía con Malfoy ¡el libro! y es que con la confusión y el dolor de cabeza no había echo otra cosa que dejarlo en la biblioteca, quizás ese libro fuese la clave para volver. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a la biblioteca para tomar el libro e intentar averiguar si mis demás compañeros me habían seguido en este extraño viaje. Sino era así, mi primer movimiento sería intentar averiguar sola (o en el caso de que todos estuviesen aquí acompañada) lo que activo el libro e hizo que viajara en el tiempo. Quizás podría explicar mi situación a los cuatro fundadores pero no sabía hasta que punto esto seria contraproducente ya que no quería por nada del mundo cambiar de alguna forma la historia y menos que por tomarme como una loca me enviaran con cualquier psiquiatra y no poder hacer nada. Calme mis pensamientos y me giré para encontrarme con Malfoy parado con rostro serio y con los brazos cruzados. Me había asustado y posiblemente mi pequeño grito me había delatado.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sin duda después de esa pregunta debía haber parecido estúpida.

-Ah pues nada... Estaba por aquí paseando... -Dijo con un sarcasmo notable haciendo que me sonrojara- ¿tú que crees?

-Pues sinceramente no sé qué creer Malfoy... -¿el ya sabía que estaba ocurriendo aquí? Me acerqué a él observándose de forma interrogante ya que aún estaba confusa por todo lo que estaba pasando y es que viajar al pasado me gustaba más cuando tenían un seguro de que volvería pero... ¿y ahora?

-Sigo preguntándome quien cojones te dio el título de la bruja más inteligente de nuestra era -Comentó este rodando sus ojos, lo único bueno de esto es que parece que con este problema que se nos venía encima se había olvidado de mis palabras de la biblioteca y no debía temer por mi vida. - te lo resumiré en pocas palabras: ese viejo libro ha hecho de giratiempo... Así que no te asustes si ves caminando por los pasillos a Salazar Slytherin, que por cierto es más alto de lo que creía -y esta vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, pues claro ese psicópata fan de los sangre puras también estaba por aquí.

-Gracias por ese resumen Malfoy, ahora me queda todo claro -Este me lanzo una mirada asesina y yo simplemente sonreí de forma dulce- Bueno ¿y ahora que? Porque al menos cuando tienes un giratiempo sabes que vas a poder volver pero... ¿y nosotros? - Este puso cara de asco ¿es que no sabía poner otra cara?

-Pues esta claro, investigar el libro... ¿Qué clase de sabelotodo eres tú Granger? -Tragué saliva ante sus palabras ya que acababa de acordarme de que me había olvidado el libro, ME HABÍA OLVIDADO EL LIBRO EN LA BIBLIOTECA. Donde cualquier estudiante podía entrar y llevarlo consigo perdiendo la única oportunidad que teníamos para intentar averiguar algo sobre lo que nos había llevado a esta situación.

\- Verás... Hay un pequeño problema.. -Y su cara comenzó a crisparse, si es que esta vez le daba derecho a querer asesinarme, había sido una descuidada y me merecía todas las maldiciones que comenzarían a salir de su boca seguramente.- Me lo he olvidado en la biblioteca... -Susurré y pude ver de reojo como el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿¡Pero eres subnormal?! -Grito haciendo que me sobresaltara y es que ahora me daba un poco de miedo pero tampoco iba a dejar que se creyese superior a mi, así que alzaba mi cabeza bien alta para mirarle directamente a los ojos en un gesto que si me daba cuenta quizás era un poco infantil. - Qué esperar de una raza inferior... -Susurró haciendo que mi ligero temor y arrepentimiento se esfumaran para notar como la furia crecía en mi interior.

-¿¡Te recuerdo que esta "raza inferior" te gana siempre en todo en clases?! -Dije elevando mi voz intentando igualar su anterior grito mientras este me observaba de forma impasible, pero será gilipollas. Inspiré con fuerza y es que desgraciadamente él era la única persona que ahora mismo me podía ayudar a solucionar este problema, así que haría oídos sordos a todo lo que saliese de su boca ya que era lo mejor- Malfoy no tenemos tiempo para esto, en vez de gritarme y decir gilipolleces vamos a la biblioteca y recojamos el libro.

-Eso si no lo ha cogido alguien ya -Dijo con retintín mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca. Esto iba a ser duro y es que cuando se trataba de estar dos segundos a solas con el rubio siempre salía algo mal y no me imaginaba estar más de lo necesario con él. Sin apenas darme cuenta llegamos a la biblioteca y nos dirigimos hacía donde había dejado para encontrar a Merlín tomando el libro ¡Vamos Hermione no puedes quedarte de nuevo quieta y callada como idiota!

-¡Hey! -Dije separandome de la figura del rubio y corriendo hacia el chico de cabellos negros que me miraba con confusión, en serio el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos debía pensar que estaba loca- Ese libro... Es mío -Dije con algo de timidez ya que aunque el posiblemente tenía mi edad en esta época seguía imponiendo como el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-Oh.. Lo lamento, es que lo vi tirado en la mesa y pensé que alguien se lo había dejado por error... Lo lamento mucho señorita -Dijo con educación tendiéndome el libro que yo cogí algo temerosa mientras este me dedicaba una linda sonrisa para disponer a marcharse y yo sólo pude ver como se le caía una carta, yo solo la tome entre mis manos

-Se te ha caído esto.. -Y en seguida Merlín se giró para recogerla mientras yo le sonreía notando su nerviosismo pero mi sonrisa se borraba al ver el nombre del destinatario de la carta "Morgana de Pendragón".

No noté ni siquiera que el joven Merlín se había marchado con rapidez y que Malfoy me había cogido el libro de las manos para comenzar a mirarlo con interés e intentar averiguar algo de porque nos había pasado esto. Y es que yo sólo podía pensar en el nombre que ese mago había escrito en la carta... ¿Morgana y Merlín eran amigos? ¿No hubo una guerra y se odiaban? Por supuesto que había muchos mitos alrededor de la leyenda de Merlín y toda su historia, incluso en el mundo muggle pero algo en el que coincidían todas las historias sobre estos dos poderosos magos es que no se podían ver en pintura y es que Morgana era una bruja que quería matar a los muggles y que traicionó a su propio hermano y a su padre. Es la mala, siempre y no conseguía ninguna explicación lógica en el porque Merlín y ella se mandaban cartas y encima él se había puesto bastante nervioso. Además según algunas escrituras que había leído... Merlín comenzó a relacionarse con el rey Arturo tras salir de Hogwarts y está claro que en la época que estábamos estaba aún en Hogwarts. Todo esto no tenía sentido y aunque debía concentrarme en intentar conseguir una salida a la situación en la que me encontraba, mi mente curiosa sólo quería respuestas. Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que me zarandeaba con brusquedad, levanté mi mirada y observé como Malfoy me estaba observando. Perfecto, otra persona a la lista que posiblemente pensaba que estaba loca y preparada para ir a San Mungo.

-Creo que el grito de Mandragora te ha dejado inútil. -Control Hermione, él no vale la pena- La última vez que tomamos el libro fue cuando estábamos peleándonos... ¿Qué pensaste en ese momento?

-Que me tragara la tierra... -Dije con algo de vergüenza y es que posiblemente las burlas sobre eso comenzarán en 3,2,1...

-¿Tanto miedo te doy Granger? -¡Bingo! Pude ver que esto me lo decía con burla mientras que en su rostro creía una sonrisa de medio lado. No sé puede ser tan idiota y predecible.

-Lo único que me dabas es asco, es que estabas demasiado cerca... -Su sonrisa se borró y me lanzó una de sus ya famosas miradas asesinas. Si me dieran knut por cada mirada asesina que ese hombre me mandaba seguro que mi fortuna sería más grande que la suya.

-Para el único chico que te va a tocar en toda tu vida... Deberías de estar feliz de que fuese yo y no alguien como Potter o el pobretón -y es que en estos momentos me entraban ganas de cruzarle la cara de una buena bofetada que le rompiese la nariz igual que lo hice en tercero, que bonitos recuerdos- Bueno Granger que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, piensa que quieres salir de aquí con muchas ganas y ya está.

-No creo que esto funcione así... -Dije mirando el libro que sostenía en sus manos y es que era muy improbable que ese fuese su funcionamiento, no sé a que clase de idiota se le ocurriría que esto tendría buen resultado. Tome el el libro de un extremo notando como Malfoy seguía sosteniendo el libro aunque había alejado su mano de la mía, en serio este niñato era idiota. Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme ya que aunque creía que esto era muy triste no tenía nada que perder.

-Yo tampoco creo que funcione así señorita... -Y en seguida me sobresalte ya que esas palabras habían sido dichas por una voz totalmente desconocida, solté el libro de inmediato dejando este en manos de Malfoy y abrí los ojos como platos al ver un joven alto vestido con una armadura. Obviamente sabía que había siglos de diferencia entre le época en la que nací y esta en la que me encontraba ahora pero aún así creía que era raro ver a un estudiante enfundado en una armadura. - Disculpe si le he asustado señorita... Dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Lancelot -Tosí con ganas observando al chico de brillante armadura y comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo ¿esto era una broma? ¿era el de la mesa redonda? -¿Qué le ocurre...?

-Sólo quiero aclarar una cosa... ¿conoces al rey Arturo? -Dije después de haberme recuperado de mi ataque de risa y es que esto ya era para reírse. Notaba como Malfoy se mostraba incómodo a mi lado ya que seguramente quería largarse de una vez por todas de esta época.

-Por supuesto mi señora -Dijo sonriendo y señaló el libro- él fue quien con ayuda de otros druidas crearon el libro y necesitaban el recuerdo de alguien así que... Me ofrecí. Ahora no soy un caballero de la mesa redonda, sino un simple guía para los jóvenes que deciden emprender este viaje -Fruncía el ceño ante esto.

-El problema es que nosotros no decidimos nada, simplemente el libro viejo comenzó a brillar -Dijo Malfoy que hizo que recordase su presencia y es que a veces era muy callado y silencioso, eso cuando no se estaba metiendo conmigo. Todo esto era muy raro y no sabía si quería saber más de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que ahora mismo solo quería volver a mi época donde había muchas cosas por hacer y es que un maníaco andaba suelto y liberando a sus seguidores y debía ayudar a Harry a detenerlo. Además me daba un poco de respeto el viajar al pasado sin ningún tipo de control.

-Ese libro viejo -comentó Lancelot observando al rubio con algo de molestia- es vuestro modo de salir de aquí, pero antes debéis saber el porque de vuestra llegada. Todos los que han pasado por este maravilloso viaje, aunque pocos para mi desgracia siempre tenían un objetivo... Incluso aunque ellos nos lo supieran -Malfoy y yo nos miramos confusos ya que no sabíamos que clase de objetivo común podríamos tener nosotros- espero que no me defraudeis, parecéis dos chicos muy listos... Aunque nadie superará a aquellos muchachos... Dumbledore y Grindelwald... Aprendieron magia ancestral -Dijo con entusiasmo sin notar que esas palabras habían hecho estragos en nuestras personas y es que todo el mundo conocía la gran batalla que esos dos magos tuvieron pero nadie nos había comentado que habían sido compañeros tan cercanos. -Bueno, basta de charla. -comentó para acercarse a nosotros y sonreír con ganas- deben encontrar a sus otros compañeros y emprender su viaje, les aseguro que valdrá la pena.

Por las barbas de Merlín... ¿Los demás también estaban aquí? Mi compañero rubio me dedicó una mirada cargada de confusión y es que yo tampoco entendía nada. Suspiré y es que creía que por lo que ese hombre había dicho tendríamos que pasar aquí un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado y eso me asustaba y fascinaba a partes iguales.

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Como veis empezamos fuerte ¿Cuál será el objetivo de Hermione y los otros? ¿que hicieron dumbledore y grindelwald? Muchos misterios por resolver :3 Más o menos los capítulos serán cortitos pero prefiero a hacerlos así porque a mis profesores se les va de la mano eso de mandar trabajos :$**

 **Ojalá un viaje al pasado con Draco**

 **¡Besos de mándragora y hasta dentro de una o dos semanas!**


	4. El aula de los deseos

**_MariaMalfoy: Gracias por comentar, estoy ilusionada con el primer review... Bueno la verdad es que le estoy poniendo muchas ganas y se que tengo MUCHO que mejorar y es que nunca había escrito algo de tan grandes dimensiones y menos lo había publicado pero bueno... Espero mejorar con el tiempo. Había pensado en intentar que me publiquen en una página de facebook de Dramione pero me da tanta vergüenza que prefiero que no jaja._**

Era horrible, había estado una hora con ese rubio buscando alguna pista de sus amigos y nada. Era como si se los hubiese comido el calamar gigante… Quizás "el guía de esta gran viaje" (como el no paraba de repetir) estaba algo loco y no servía de guía. Mientras el parecía extasiado por tener algo de compañía humana, nosotros solo queriamos largarnos de esta pesadilla y es que aunque me encantaba saber los grandes misterios de la historia… Nada compensaba a todas esas palabras que Malfoy me había estado diciendo durante todo el trayecto y es que si a veces daba miedo de lo silencioso que daba, esta vez había decidido otorgarme el placer de escuchar su voz con su discursito sobre lo idiota que había sido y que todo esto que sucedía era culpa mía. Estaba pasando por la fase de negación y es que si él no hubiese decidido darselas de listillo con la poción cuando yo ya le había dicho que se estaba equivocando, no nos habrían castigado y no habríamos peleado con ese estúpido libro que nos había hecho viajar al pasado ¡Estaba claro de quien era la culpa! Observé como un grupo de estudiantes se agrupaban en una esquina del castillo mientras gritaban asustados ¿y ahora que pasaba? ¿Salazar ya había abierto la cámara de los secretos? Malfoy y yo nos acercamos para ver una escena que nos hizo sentir vergüenza a los dos y es que era lo más triste que había visto jamás. Zabini como histérico gritando al mismisimo Salazar Slytherin toda clase de improperios y proclamando que posiblemente le habían dado una droga muggle ¿este hombre era idiota? Lo único en que Malfoy y yo coincidimos es que en el tiempo en que durase esta locura deberíamos integrarnos y no llamar la atención y lo primero que hace Zabini es llamar la atención de todos y crear un número que posiblemente los estudiantes no olvidarán. Quizás aquí empezó la idea de crear la cámara de los secretos de Salazar y es que si yo tuviese que escuchar uno de esos gritos de Zabini otra vez le lanzaría un basilisco y lo que fuese para que se callase.

-¡NO ME JODA Y NO ME MIENTA JODER! ¿ESTA ES UNA BROMA DE DRACO? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE DESGRACIADO?! -Y es en estos momentos en los que pienso que hacer un examen de ingreso a Hogwarts no sería tan mala idea ya que así evitaría que idiotas como Zabini consiguieran entrar en el prestigioso colegio y entorpeciese a los demás- O quizás estoy alucinando… Debo de tener el mejor camello del Londres mágico. -y ahora hablaba de droga, este chico cada vez se supera así mismo, cuando piensas que no puede ser más estúpido te sorprende.

-No sé de que esta hablando joven, pero le juro que como no pare de gritar quizás consiga legalizar el maltrato de ciertos alumnos -Dijo Slytherin con suma frialdad y pude ver como el joven de tez oscura se disponía a responder al representante de su casa pero Malfoy salió al rescate y disculpándose de forma forzosa se llevó a Zabini de la mano mientras me indicaba que les siguiera, rodé mis ojos y suspiré. Sin duda este viaje iba a ser difícil.

Mientras el rubio comenzaba a regañar al moreno y a explicarle la situación yo comencé a pensar en un plan de salir de aquí y aunque era triste no veía nada. La mente se me quedaba en blanco y es que ni siquiera sabía como poder empezar la búsqueda en la biblioteca de algo que les podía servir. No habría nada de Merlín y ese dichoso libro aunque se leyesen cada libro de esa biblioteca y era por obvias razones, es que todo lo del libro y merlín aún no había tenido lugar en esta época y eso era un fastidio. Siempre cuando ha habido un problema en el trío dorado yo lo solucionaba sumergiéndome durante horas o días en la biblioteca, pero ahora eso no tenía sentido y tenía bastante miedo ya que no sabía que hacer y es que me sentía sumamente inútil. Lo único que se me ocurría para salir de esta pesadilla era seguirle el juego a Lancelot y es que no había o no conseguía ver otra posibilidad. Esta vez la habían fastidiado pero bien y lo peor es que si seguíamos la historia de Merlín estaríamos en peligro, por lo que había ver del muchacho este debía ser su último año (sino es que debió tomar muchos yogures de pequeño) y sino era el último estaba cerca. Así que podían averiguar qué fue de su vida y que pasaba con él. Pero lo que temía es el peligro al que se enfrentaban porque una parte importante en la vida del mago es Morgana de Pendragon. Esa bruja que arrasó con todo Camelot y que se quiso hacer con el trono de Arturo. Pero lo peor es que tampoco conocía mucho de la historia y es que aunque me encantaba la historia de la magia no había sido muy fan de la leyenda arturiana. No me sentía en mi elemento, no podía decir de sopetón todo lo que conocía sobre la vida de ese gran mago y esa horrible bruja porque lo poco que sabía no era en sí por leer muchos libros sino porque había muchas películas muggles sobre él. Observé a los dos Slytherins que se encontraban en su mundo y suspiré puesto que no creía que ellos supieran mucho más de la vida de Merlín que yo, lo único bueno de haber aterrizado en esta época es que me había leído tantas veces historía de Hogwarts que podía saber lo que pasaba en cada momento. Lo malo es que mis compañeros dejaban mucho que desear y sólo quería reunirme con mis amigos ya que aunque ellos parecía la mar de cómodos yo comenzaba a encontrarme algo fuera de lugar pues notaba lo diferente que eran esos dos de mi persona, sin contar con que posiblemente me dejarían a merced de cualquier peligro tan contentos. Notaba como Zabini se colocaba a mi lado derecho y Malfoy se quedaba a mi izquierda, eran como mi demonio y mi ángel personal que comenzarán a intentar persuadirme de algo y seguro que no era nada bueno. Pude notar como Zabini colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros estrechándome con una familiaridad que no existía entre nosotros, ahora mismo no sé si prefería más la frialdad y el asco de Malfoy que la efusividad y entusiasmo de este chico ¿Qué clase de Slytherin era aquel? No se suponía que todos debían ser como Malfoy, es decir: antipáticos y gilipollas. " _Premio a la chica con más prejuicios del mundo"_ escuché que decía una voz en mi interior, vale quizás ese pensamiento que acababa de tener estaba lleno de prejuicios y clichés sobre las serpientes, pero la camarilla del hurón me llevaba tantos años molestando que ya había asumido que todos los Slytherins eran así de subnormales. Puede que Zabini fuese un poco idiota (hace un rato le estaba gritando como un poseso a Salazar Slytherin) pero quizás y solo quizás fuese simpático

-Bueno y dime querida sangre sucia ¿Cuál es el plan? -vale, era otro subnormal como Malfoy. Le quitaba su brazo de mis hombros con brusquedad y me cruzaba de brazos ¿que cual era el plan? y yo que sabía - Oh vamos Granger, utiliza ese hermoso cerebro tuyo.

-Hermoso cerebro que a ti te falta por lo que se ve -Dije mientras veía como el se llevaba la mano al corazón fingiendo dolor, perfecto tenía al hurón número uno a mi izquierda y al hurón 2.0 a mi derecha. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan. -Por una vez podrías intentar utilizar tu materia gris para algo que no sea estar detrás de una falda -y es que de todos era sabido que esos dos chicos se habían acostado con media población femenina de Hogwarts y eso me resultaba asqueroso

-Vaya si la gatita resulta que tiene garras… Eso me gusta -Me dedico un guiño yo simplemente rodé mis ojos, cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre - No sabía que estabas enterada de mi exito con las féminas… ¿Granger me has espiado? Resulta que tenemos a una voyeur entre nosotros Draco y nosotros que creíamos que para ti el sexo opuesto era un misterio. - Malfoy hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo y siguió en su mundo, no puedo creer lo que estaba pensando pero casi prefería al frío del hurón albino antes que a este depravado.

-No hace falta ser voyeur para saber de tu… "éxito con las féminas" -Le contesté algo molesta ya que no quería entrar en su juego pero tampoco quería que pensase algo que obviamente no había ocurrido puesto que me lo veía capaz de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos- Simplemente hay que tener vista para ver las bofetadas que te has llevado en el Gran Comedor desde que empezó el curso- Notaba como este me observaba contrariado y cuando se disponía a contestar el rubio a mi izquierda chasqueo su lengua molesto

-Queréis parar de una puñetera vez, parecéis dos críos de tres años… De Blaise me lo espero pero creía que tú eras un poco más lista Granger. Si no os dais cuenta estamos en otra época y sin saber que cojones hacer. Así que hacedle un favor al mundo y callad ¿me habéis entendido par de subnormales?

Alto y claro. Odiaba admitirlo pero esta vez el joven albino tenía razón aunque podía haber sido un poco más amable y no soltar una palabrota a cada frase. Vaya modales se gasta el principe de las serpientes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no había rastro ni de Crabbe ni de Harry y por supuesto tampoco de Ginny. Estaba un poco preocupada, hambrienta y cansada y lo peor de todo es que ahora que lo pensaba no podía ir a su Sala Común ya que no se sabía la contraseña y no tenía un cuarto propio pues posiblemente ahora esté ocupado por otras chicas. Lo único que se me ocurría es ir a la sala de los menesteres pero el problema era que debía soportar la noche con estas dos serpientes ¿tan mala suerte tenía? ¿que había hecho para que el karma la castigara así? Después de un día tan desastroso como ese solo quería encontrarse con sus amigos en la Sala Común y hablar de idioteces no tener que dormir al lado de unas serpientes que probablemente me asesinarían por la noche a la menor ocasión. Esto de viajar el pasado era un asco. Inspiró e intento dejar de lamentar su desgracia, ya sólo podía intentar solucionar el problema, así que debía parar de sumirse en una miseria por sus problemas y ponerles solución o al menos intentarlo. A partir de ahora intentaría ser positiva y dejar de pasar en porque le había pasado esto a ella, eso ahora no tenía importancia y no iba a solucionar nada el quedarse lamentando su desgracia.

-Me rindo, Vicent no es tan importante… y ni hablar de la pelirroja y el cuatro ojos -dijo Zabini rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado durante todo el trayecto, le mire de forma acusadora ante sus palabras y el simplemente se encogió de hombros- que posiblemente este destinado a liberar al mundo del mago oscuro más poderoso no lo exime de que quiera tumbarme en una cama decente -comentó respondiendo a mi mirada con el mentón bien alto- además por culpa de cierto Gryffindor no he podido follar con Astoria hoy. - ¡¿Pero como se podía ser tan bruto?! Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo ante sus palabras y es que no me esperaba esas palabras para nada.

-Blaise… -Dijo Malfoy con un tono cansado y reprobatorio. Quien iba a decir que sería él el que tuviese cierta decencia y cabeza de los dos.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó este sin entender que había hecho mal- sabes muy bien que llevo meses detrás de las hermanas Greengrass y Astoria se me estaba resistiendo… Consigo que quiera follar conmigo y de repente me ponen un castigo ¿tú no ves normal que esté frustrado? Daría lo que fuera por empotrar a una chica contra la pared aunque solo fuese para meternos mano -creía que se había olvidado de mi presencia porque no entendía como podía estar hablando de esas cosas tan pancho delante mía- oye Granger… ¿a ti te importaría que te metiese mano? -abrí mis ojos de golpe ante su pregunta, definitivamente prefería al hurón.

-Blaise has dicho que querías una chica… y no sé si considerar a Granger como una sea acertado. Debes estar muy desesperado -vale, no prefería a ninguno de los dos. Por mi como si el calamar gigante decidía tragarselos. No iba a soportar sus idioteces más tiempo -Quizás si se cortase la falda y dejara ver más que unos tristes tobillos..- comenzó a hacer como si pensase algo ante mi atenta mirada- No, ni siquiera entonces… no hay nada que arregle esa cara y ese pelo.- y mi poca paciencia se había ido al traste

-¿Sabes que Malfoy? Vete a la mierda -Le dije sin más y es que no valía la pena darle una respuesta elaborada que por su escaso cerebro no iba a entender- y tú Zabini… Sin tan desesperado estás tienes dos manos y una imaginación preciosa -no se en que momento había decidido decir esas palabras pero al ver su rostro supe que no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta de mi parte- y ahora si me permitís iré a buscar un sitio para dormir yo sola, porque la alternativa de dormir cerca de vosotros dos me hace vomitar y preferir la maldición cruciatus.

En esto comencé a andar con rapidez dejando a esos dos anormales parados en medio del pasillo, verás que divertido cuando mañana descubra que habían tenido que dormir en medio del pasillo pero no me importaba ya que se lo tenían merecido por todas esas palabras que me habían dedicado. Fui a la sala de menesteres asegurandome que nadie me había visto y cuando entré había una gran habitación decorado con colores rojizos y dorados haciendome sentir como en casa. Sin esperar más me quite el uniforme y me coloque el camisón que se encontraba encima de la gran cama y me tumbé en la cama para intentar dormir, tarea difícil ya que no podía parar de pensar en el lío en la que me encontraba metida y en algo que me llamó mucho la atención y es la carta de Merlín hacía Morgana. Era todo tan confuso y por eso tomé una decisión; debía hacerme lo más cercana a Merlín y así tendría información de primera mano para poder intentar salir de este problemón que se le venía encima. Además también debía encontrar a sus amigos y es que tenía miedo de que les hubiese pasado algo y me sentía algo culpable por haber parado la búsqueda pero era inútil seguir buscando estando tan adormecida como me encontraba. Mañana será otro día e intentaría solucionar todo lo que me atormentaba. Cerraba mis ojos acurrucandome notando como poco a poco iba sumiendome entre los brazos de morfeo.

Comencé a abrir los ojos poco a poco al notar como unos rayos de luz me molestaba en el rostro. Me había venido bien dormir de un tirón para despejar las ideas de una vez por todas. Me levantaba y me vestía con rapidez para salir de la sala de menesteres y comenzar a buscar a mis otros compañeros e intentar conseguir salir de aquí. Me cruzaba de brazos ya que mi sujetador se había roto y no podía utilizarlo y lamentablemente no tenía otro a mano y por supuesto tampoco una varita porque con el castigo se las habían entregado a madame Prince, esperaba que nadie me viese ya que quería evitar que todo el mundo se diese cuenta del frío que ahora mismo tenía. No sabía que hora era ni siquiera si debía ir a las clases pero lo que si sabía es que ahora estaba decidida a no dejarme llevar por los comentarios que hicieran esos dos idiotas y que tenía que poner remedio a esta situación. Mientras iba caminando Lancelot se me apareció de golpe haciendo que pegase un bote de la sorpresa. Me sentía extrañada ya que no tenía posesión del libro puesto que se lo había decidido quedar Malfoy dictando que quería evitar que se me olvidase de nuevo " _Como si eso fuese a pasar…"_ pensé y esperé a que ese caballero perteneciente a la mesa redonda dijera algo, alomejor se ha replanteado dejarnos marchar.

-¿Señorita Granger porque se encuentra sola? Los viajeros deben permanecer juntos en todo momento- ¿pero que se pensaba? ¿que éramos el club de los cinco? Posiblemente estaba mal no haber contado a Crabbe como viajero.

-Disculpe si no quiero pasar mas de lo necesario junto a Malfoy y a su secuaz. -Le comenté algo molesta y es que si ese era un requisito importante para poder irse y volver a su época lo tenían crudo y es que pensaba que todas las horas que había pasado con ellos ayer ya bastaban para una vida entera.

-Vas a herir mis sentimientos Granger -Dijo una voz detrás mía que desgraciadamente conocía a la perfección. Me voltee para observarlo y lo que me encontré me corto la respiración. Odiaba admitirlo pero verlo así de despeinado y con la imagen pulcra que siempre dejaba ver destrozada le quedaba mil veces mejor. Este sonrío de forma ladeada y es que seguramente no había sido muy discreta, quizás no debería incrementar su ego- ¿has terminado de babear Granger?

-En tus sueños hurón -le contesté intentando sonar muy segura de mi misma, no me lo creía ni yo. Posiblemente tenga la culpa Zabini de esto por las palabras tan obscenas que dijo ayer.

-Les ruego que comiencen a tomarse esto en serio, es una misión muy importante la que tienen entre manos - comentó Lancelot cortando la conversación al ver que posiblemente esto comenzaría una discusión o una serie de comentarios sarcásticos intentando ver quien era mejor.

-No paras de decir eso guía de pacotilla pero si nos dijeses cual es la maldita misión creo que ayudaría bastante- recrimina Malfoy y aunque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él podía haber buscado otra manera de decir lo que pensaba sin ser tan borde con el pobre hombre.

-Ya le dije señor Malfoy que lo diría cuando todos los viajeros se encontrasen juntos -respondió Lancelot serio como nunca le había visto, pobrecillo seguro que en sus años como guía nunca se había encontrado a alguien tan impertinente. Y como vino desapareció dejándonos solos al rubio y a mi, este sonriendo de forma irónica se acerco a mi y me echo una mirada- Oye Granger… El comentario que hice sobre ti con Blaise lo retiro -demasiado bonito para ser verdad- tu camisa me deja claro que eres una mujer -y me dedico una mirada que hizo que cruzase mis brazos sobre mi pecho sonrojada, mierda se me había olvidado completamente. Nueva misión: conseguir ropa de cambio - sigueme, seguramente Blaise estará subiendose por las paredes ahora mismo. -asentía sin más y le seguía en silencio. Que vergüenza por Merlín. Llegamos a una clase vacía donde se encontraba Zabini dormido en una silla en una posición bastante incómoda, así callado hasta podía decir que me caía bien. Malfoy comenzó a moverlo con brusquedad hasta que el moreno abrió los ojos algo molesto.

-¿La has encontrado? -preguntó con voz ronca y adormilada mientras enfoca su mirada en mi y me sonría- ya veo que si… La sabelotodo se vuelve a unir a las serpientes.

-Que ganas…-Dije con tan poco entusiasmo que este solo sonrió de forma irónica e intentando colocar su ropa en un mejor estado posible decidí que el conseguir ropa era muy importante pero había muchas más cosas que me preocupaban ahora mismo, como por ejemplo donde se habían metido Harry y Ginny. - tenemos que solucionar nuestra estancia aquí… No estar en clase es un riesgo de llamar la atención pero estarlo solo empeora la situación puesto que seremos extraños y seguramente los fundadores se darán cuenta. Además si nos preguntan no podemos simplemente decir que nos hemos incorporado de repente porque nos preguntarán de donde venimos y no sé qué cosas existen en esta época y cuales no. No soy una experta de la Edad Media mágica. -y es que había pensado que podíamos decir que éramos de un colegio extranjero pero no estaba segura si en esta época había más colegios y cuales había. Ese era el problema- creo que deberíamos decirselo a alguien.

-Esta claro que nuestro objetivo tiene que ver con Merlín y no con los cuatro fundadores como había pensado al principio, ya sería mucha casualidad que el estuviese aquí y que el guía fuese Lancelot -comentó Malfoy algo pensativo- pero no sé si decírselo a alguien sería buena idea, sé que tenemos un problema grave pero nos tomarán por locos.

-¿y por qué no decírselo al objetivo en cuestión?- interrumpió Zabini ¿en serio no pensaba ni un poquito? Estaba claro que eso es lo último que debían hacer.

-Blaise para decir estupideces en serio callate -le reprendió Malfoy y sonreí levemente, por lo poco que había podido observar a veces parecían un matrimonio- no puedes decirle a un joven Merlín que venimos del futuro y contarle lo que ha hecho porque puede cambiar toda la historia.

-Exacto… Lo único que se me ocurre es contarselo a uno de los fundadores y no Malfoy, no pienso ir a contárselo a Salazar Slytherin -pude ver como rodaba los ojos ante mi comentario y es que sabía perfectamente que me lo iba a pedir- creo que la mejor opción sería Rowena Ravenclaw, es la bruja más inteligente de la historia y eso debe ayudar ya que no podemos buscar nada en la biblioteca sobre Merlín ya que aún no ha efectuado nada por lo que le conocemos en nuestros días.

-Me encanta cuando pones a funcionar ese cerebro tuyo que tienes sabelotodo - comentó el hurón y yo simplemente me sonrojé levemente para carraspear en un intento de que no notase mi nerviosismo.

-Y a mi me encanta el espectáculo visual que me esta ofreciendo recien levantado. -dijo zabini y volvi a cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho frustrada y es que no podía acordarme todo el tiempo. Vi un jersey y sin ni siquiera preguntar me lo coloque notando como era un par de tallas más grande que la mía -Vaya Granger que confianzas, si ese es un truco para desvestirme poco a poco solo tienes que pedirmelo… estoy tan frustrado sexualmente por lo de Astoria que pasaré por alto que eres tú.

-Idiota… -Dije con pesadez y es que Zabini era un claro ejemplo de una adolescente hormonado y depravado. Parecía que no pensaba en otra cosa el chiquillo.- dejando tus idioteces a un lado deberíamos ir en busca de Harry y compañia.

Salí sin ni siquiera espera respuestas de esos dos en busca de mis amigos que ya hacía un día que no veía y he de admitir que tengo miedo y es que no solo no era normal que el trío de oro no se hubiese visto en un día es que temía que algo malo les hubiese pasado. Decidí que la mejor opción era ir hacia el Gran Comedor ya que quizás aunque claramente se hubiesen dado cuenta de que algo muy raro pasaba no habían hilado bien y no conocían nada de Lancelot ni de nuestro supuesto objetivo conjunto. Además no solo tenía ganas de encontrarlos por asegurar que se encontraban bien si no para averiguar de una vez que es lo que les había traído a este lugar puesto que ahora mismo sin saber que debían hacer solo podían pasar el rato y cada minuto perdido, es un minuto que podía haber utilizado para encontrar respuestas e idear un plan mejor que ir corriendo a Rowena Ravenclaw a contarle todo. Es cierto que necesitaban a alguien que les ayudará en esta época pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso era una buena opción, de todos era sabido que la fundadora de Ravenclaw era sumamente inteligente y de mente abierta pero puede que nos tomase por unos locos al decirle que habíamos viajado al pasado gracias a un libro y un recuerdo. Pero era la única opción que les quedaba y es que si una cosa tenía clara es que debían de intentar no llamar la atención pues aunque al principio podía parecer un detalle sin importancia no quería cambiar el curso de la historia mágica. También tenía algo de miedo puesto que todos se encontraban sin varita y sin ningún tipo de protección en la guerra que se les venía encima y es que seguir a Merlín en su vida significaba meterse de lleno en la guerra con Morgana y en el asunto espinoso de Camelot ¿salíamos de una inminente guerra para meternos en otra? ¿Que se suponía que debían hacer un grupo de adolescentes ante esta situación? Suspiré algo desanimada y es que aunque se había levantado con energía renovada y con un positivismo propio de ella el mundo se le venía encima, por triste que parezca estaban cambiando una guerra por otra. Ella sabía que en su época quedaba poco para embarcarse en una guerra con Voldemort y siendo amiga de Harry se ponía aún más en el punto de mira que si hubiese sido una hija de muggles del montón. No era momento de pensar en eso ahora, lo que se les venía encima de una forma u otra era muy grande pero lo superarían ¿siempre lo hacían,no? En esto levante mi rostro y observe a Harry no muy lejos de mi persona, sonreí a más no poder y corrí hacia el notando una presencia en mis espaldas que posiblemente me miraban con asco pero yo decidí hacer caso omiso de la mirada que sentía en mi nuca y abrazar a Harry como si quisiera ahogarle y fundirme con él. El joven rió a más no poder estrechándome entre sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de Ginny… ¡Ginny! Tras darle una ojeada solté a Harry y me dispuse a abrazar a mi mejor amiga como si me fuese la vida en ello y esto es lo que pasaba cuando había pensado lo peor de lo que le había sucedido. Les quería tanto.

-Herms por Merlín que solo ha pasado un día sin vernos. -Me comentó ella sonriendo de forma divertida, será idiota esta pelirroja. Me voltee para ver como el trío de serpientes y de Gryffindors ya estaba completo y sonreí orgullosa, esto iba mejorando y me levantaba la moral. De repente Lancelot apareció entre nosotros y nos dedico una sonrisa ladina.

-Queridos viajeros ya va siendo hora de que conozcais vuestro propósito al emprender este viaje.-Nos dijo con solemnidad y todos nos quedamos callados, observe a Ginny y vi que estaba sumamente atenta _. "Al menos esto nos libra de explicar todo a los demás ya que parece que lo saben todo"_ pensé en mi fuero interno y dirigí mi mirada hacia el caballero para atender puesto que esto me interesaba mucho- Sabéis que tenéis una misión y aunque han surgido algunos cambios puesto que se han incorporado viajeros que el libro no esperaba… Ha aceptado su presencia como parte del viaje para que interpreten su papel en la historia. Durante siglos este libro ha sido utilizado por alumnos de Hogwarts pero todos no tenían un objetivo puro y el libro admite que con algunos se equivoco en demasía. -Continuó su discurso- y estáis aquí para remendar un error importante que causo la equivocación del libro, unos de los viajeros llamados Tom Ryddle realizó actos en contra la naturaleza y en contra de la función para la cual el libro fue creado y fue cambiar la historia para su propio beneficio. Vosotros estáis aquí para revertir lo que hizo pero también para aconsejar a Merlín sobre ciertas pautas que fue el comienzo de su fin ¿todos conocéis el acontecimiento de su muerte?

-Sí… Murió por amor- dije en voz queda y pude oír la risa irónica de Malfoy

-Murió porque una zorra decidió engañarle y ser la bruja más poderosa - tras ese comentario se ganó una mirada asesina proveniente de Lancelot y mi persona. Lancelot le observaba así por su vocabulario y yo por lo bruto que era diciendo las cosas, vaya tacto tenía el hurón botador.

-Preferiría que ese tipo de vocabulario fuese suprimido en mi presencia señor Malfoy -advirtió Lancelot al rubio y este simplemente rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos mostrando una actitud despreocupada- Merlín se dejó engañar, después de dejar Camelot tras la muerte de Arturo conoció a lo que sería su perdición; una mujer hermosa llamada Nimue. Esta utilizó las enseñanzas y las sabidurías de Merlín contra él y le encerró en un árbol.

-¿y que tiene que ver Volde…Tom con esto? -preguntó algo confuso Harry y Lancelot sonrió con tristeza.

-Nimue amaba a Merlín, pero el señor Ryddle utilizo un hechizo oscuro sobre ella y le obligó a obedecer sus órdenes y una de ellas era "matar" a Merlín -seguro que utilizaría el imperio, toda la historia que conocía había sido cambiada por ese infeliz obsesionado con la pureza de sangre- Debéis intentar que eso no suceda porque Merlín ahora mismo este encerrado en un árbol que Ryddle utilizó para crear un… Horrocrux.

-¿un Horrocrux? -preguntó Blaise y yo simplemente observé a Harry. Nosotros sabíamos muy bien lo que significaba.

-Fragmentos de un alma que un mago guarda en un objeto o una persona para alcanzar la inmortalidad- contestó Harry con voz queda y yo cerré mis ojos aguantando las lágrimas, ese malnacido les perseguirá por siempre- es una magia muy oscura…

-¿y cómo hacemos para evitar que cree ese… Horrocrux? - Ginny realizó la pregunta con timidez.

-El libro confía en ustedes y sé que sabrán solucionar este problema por sus propios medios. Les recomiendo elaborar un plan rápido porque el tiempo se les acaba y cuanto más tarden más peligroso será quedarse aquí. -Y como siempre se esfumo antes de que pudiesemos objetar algo, ósea que aunque sabíamos nuestro objetivo estabamos igual de mal que antes; atados de pies y manos. La única solución factible era el plan de antaño y aún así tenía muchos fallos, ahora debería elaborar la mejor forma de soltar tan bomba a la joven fundadora pero en este momento solo quería comer para intentar pensar mejor. Sin mediar palabra tomo a Ginny y a Harry del brazo para llevarlos junto a ella dejando a las serpientes atrás. Nada más llegar al Gran Comedor notaron como los alumnos eran escasos en comparación al número que había en el Hogwarts de su época. Nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor notando e ignorando las miradas de confusión de los alumnos. Necesitaban un plan y rapido sobretodo porque les había avisado Lancelot que cuando más tiempo pasase más peligroso sería. No tenía ni idea de a que se refería pero casi mejor que prefería no saberlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunté susurrando mientras tomaba zumo de calabaza intentando reponer fuerzas para afrontar lo que se nos venia encima y además la compañía tampoco ayudaba porque seguro que Malfoy y Blaise irían a su mundo y Crabbe… Bueno supongo que les seguiría.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es comer y luego integrarnos, quizás si nos hacemos amigos de Merlín sea todo más fácil… Tendremos información de primera mano -respondió mi pelirroja favorita haciendo que quisiera darle un besazo, una solución clara pero que no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Que suerte que no saliese a Ronald.

-Muy buena idea, pero os recuerdo que está en Slytherin ¿cómo nos acercamos a él? -suspiré algo frustrada y es que aunque técnicamente en esta época la rivalidad entre casas todavía no era un tema preocupante ciertamente lo teníamos más dificil para acercarnos a él. Nada que no se pudiera arreglar ¡Hermione se optimista! Observe la mesa de Slytherin y pude ver que faltaba Merlín pero también noté como el hurón y Crabbe llegaban solos y se sentaban en la mesa ¿y Zabini? Quería realizar una reunión con todos para trazar un plan y ese idiota se habrá quedado durmiendo en el aula o intentando conquistar a alguna chica por los pasillos. Era alucinante el poco compromiso de ese idiota en una situación tan complicada para todos. Me levanté algo molesta dispuesta a traerle de la oreja si era necesario.

-Nos vemos todos después del desayuno al lado de la biblioteca ¿entendido? -sin esperar respuesta salí del gran comedor con un paso firme y decidido tomando una galleta para el camino.

Tenía que encontrar a Zabini porque sino me daba una explicación lo suficientemente buena para su pasotismo y que se perdiese por donde quiera que este le pegaría el puñetazo de su vida y así podrá irse a contar su experiencia a un veterano de mis puñetazos, su gran amigo Malfoy.

Cuando me encontraba caminando por los pasillos oía una serie de gritos que provenían de un aula ¿qué estaba pasando? Me acerque al aula decidida con algo de miedo ante lo que me encontraría ya que no tenía la varita en mano y no podría defenderme ante un ataque, pero no sabía donde encontrar a los profesores y no podía dejar que una alumna sufriera ningún daño. Ni en mi época ni en esta. Inspire y abrí la puerta de forma silenciosa adentrandome en el aula intentando ser tan sigilosa como Malfoy y cuando por fin tuve una visión de lo que se encontraba en este aula me quedé de piedra. Nadie estaba en peligro, nadie estaba sufriendo, me atrevería a decir que la chica de la que provenía el grito estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho. La escena que tenía ante mí me había dejado hipnotizada como si fuese una obra de arte que admirar, Zabini empotrando a una chica sobre el escritorio… Totalmente desnudos. Creía que esa visión debería haberme horrorizado, debería haber salido corriendo e intentar olvidar el espectáculo del cual soy una espectadora no invitada pero aunque quería apartar la vista no podía. Solo podía sentir como un hormigueo recorría mi bajo vientre y como cada vez me costaba respirar de forma regular. Pude ver como Zabini hundía su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica y esta gritaba un gemido ensordecedor, estaba suplicando por más y eso pareció gustarle en demasía a Zabini que comenzó a besar su cuello extasiado con los párpados cerrados y con sus cabellos alborotados no estaba nada mal. Apretaba con fuerza el bajo de mi falda ya que me estaba teniendo que contener mucho para no intentar unirme a los dos o para empezar a darme placer a mi misma ¡Joder controla tus hormonas Hermione! Y cuando por fin intentaba reunir todas las fuerzas para salir de esa maldita aula pude sentir algo: su mirada. Había abierto los ojos y me miraba con hambre, deseo y algo de furia por haber sido espectadora de algo tan sensual e intimo. Me sonrojé esperando que parase y me gritase pero en vez de eso comenzó a subir el ritmo sin dejar de mirarme, casi parecía que la que estaba siendo empotrada era yo. Noté como empecé a jadear y pude ver una sonrisa ladina en sus labios como si disfrutara de hacerme sufrir tanto. Cuando di un paso hacía delante sumida en su hipnótica mirada me horrorice ¿qué estaba haciendo? había estado apunto de unirse al show, sin más salí corriendo de ese aula notando como me importaba un bledo el ruido que hubiese causado. Tenía que tomar aire fresco y es que sabía lo que le estaba pasando: estaba excitada y mucho. Notaba como le dolía el roce de sus bragitas negras con su sexo y sabía cual era la solución pero se negaba a hacer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza puesto que ya había sido demasiado denigrante quedar como una voyeur delante de Blaise Zabini. Tenía que calmarse…" _Pues ya sabes lo que hacer guapa, baja tu mano e imagina que es Zabini"_ dijo una vocecilla en mi interior y yo me enfadé conmigo misma ¿desde cuando tengo esos pensamientos tan subidos de tono? Tras una larga carrera estando apunto de salir del castillo de Hogwarts me choque con un joven que conocía a la perfección. Perfecto, seguramente le suplicaba que me diese placer. Hermione, tú solo no la fastidies.

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿ha sido intenso, verdad? Ese Blaise hace que hasta la más inocente piense de forma pecaminosa y Hermione no iba a hacer la excepción. Solo espero que este chiquilla no se me tire encima de nadie.**

 **A Draco se le están adelantando, que vaya haciendo algo ya…**

 **¡Besos de mandrágora y nos vemos en una semana (o dos)!**

#Prayforreviews


	5. Rowena Ravenclaw

Había intentado actuar todo lo normal que sabía enfrente del joven Merlín puesto que tras ver esa escena que Zabini le había proporcionado solo podía pensar en cómo quitarse ese calentón que llevaba encima. Aunque nunca había sido una adolescente que se interese por esas cosas, no dejaba de ser una adolescente con unas hormonas horribles y revoltosas. Y encima ahora debería tener una charla con todos y ver la cara de Zabini burlándose de ella por el papelón que había hecho en el aula, se lo merecía por idiota y seguro que ese hombre utilizaría cada oportunidad para recordarle la vergüenza que había pasado. Tenía que tranquilizarse para poder ir en busca de sus compañeros e idear un buen plan porque ir sin ninguna prueba a Rowena Ravenclaw a contarle que venían del futuro no le parecía muy buena idea, aunque por desgracia era casi la única opción que tenían. Necesitaban a alguien que supiera todo lo que ocurría, ni siquiera sabían en qué año exacto estábamos y al parecer Lancelot tenía el concepto de guía un poco averiado. Una vez tranquilizada fui hacia el punto de encuentro para comenzar a trazar un buen plan, sus vidas prácticamente dependían de ello. Suspiré notando como el dolor en mi bajo vientre comenzaba a marcharse igual de rápido que había venido, al menos tendría todos mis sentidos en esa improvisada reunión. Llegué a la salida de la biblioteca y esperé pacientemente durante algunos minutos intentando ordenar mis ideas pude divisar a mis amigos y a los slytherins, bueno no a todos los slytherins ya que Zabini no se había dignado a aparecer. No sabía si querer matarle o agradecerle puesto que así no tendría que pasar la vergüenza de ver su cara " _Seguro que está terminando lo que empezó en la clase"_ pensé y en el mismo momento me arrepentí ya que la imagen nítida de el empotrando a la chica contra el escritorio se me vino a la mente. Definitivamente tenía que agradecer a Merlín o a Dios que ese estúpido no haya venido, intenté despejar mi mente y mande a vigilar a Harry los pasillos para evitar que nos escucharan. Debíamos ser invisibles para los estudiantes de esta época, no debían ni de acordarse de nuestra cara. No lo tenía nada claro pero según había leído y visto en las películas cambiar el pasado nunca salía bien y no quería crear una paradoja temporal o algo así. Gracias a _doctor who_ sabía que eso nunca salía bien y que cambiar aunque sea un simple detalle de la historia podía ser nefasto para el futuro. Y el ejemplo más cercano que tenía de ello era que gracias a Voldemort y a un simple imperio había cambiado toda una historia de Merlín ¿que hubiera pasado si hubiese vivido más? ¿habría más hechizos de los que conocemos? ¿se habría casado y habría formado una familia con Nimue? Todo podía haber cambiado con un simple hechizo y una simple acción, generaciones enteras podrían haber cambiado y es por eso que debían evitar a toda costa cambiar más de lo necesario. Sólo debían de devolver la historia a su curso natural, donde merlín vivía después de enseñarle el hechizo a Nimue. Y era aquí el problema del plan que habían trazado con anterioridad y es que contando todo lo que pasaba a Rowena solo hacía cambiar la historia, quizás cambiaría su forma de actuar o cualquier tontería que podría causar un desastre y es que a eso se le llamaba en toda regla un efecto mariposa. Cualquier cosa que cambiasen en este época podía afectar a la futura y con cualquier cosa me refiero a cualquiera, incluso algo tan simple como una comida. Era de locos y era un peligro constante ya que ya estaban cambiando la historia con el simple hecho de estar allí pero parecía que eso al libro no le importaba. Odiaba a ese libro y es que no entendía en que momento a Arturo le pareció buena idea encargar una especie de máquina del tiempo, entendía que no tenía los mismo conocimientos en aquella época pero alguien podría haberle dicho que por muy rey que fuera esto era una mala idea. Noté como la mano de Harry me tocaba el hombro de forma insistente ya que posiblemente había estado mirando a un punto fijo abstraída del mundo exterior.

-Bueno cerebrito ¿algún plan? -preguntó Malfoy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me veía con interés. Él no era el único que me observaba de esa forma y es que podía ver como los cuatro me miraban como si esperasen la solución de mi parte, un plan grandioso típico de Granger que yo ahora mismo no podía dar. Era horrible ver la esperanza en sus ojos para después decirles que no tenía ningún plan y que estaba tan perdida como ellos.

-Por supuesto Malfoy -vale, técnicamente no era una completa mentira… Tenía un plan aunque fuese una absoluta basura- ustedes lo único que tienen que hacer es integrarse, averiguar cuanto puedan y que alguien intenta acercarse a Merlín. Por lo que he observado no es un chico muy sociable, así que debería ser más fácil hablar con él.

-Podemos ofrecerle dulces -comentó Crabbe ganándose una mirada de asco de Malfoy y ahora entendía el porque era la única esperanza de tener un buen plan. Sonreí de forma forzosa a la serpiente y este volvió a mirar al techo distraido. Que alguien se apiade de ella.

-Vale, eso esta muy bien Granger pero no me ha quedado claro cual es el plan. -Comentó ignorando olímpicamente a Crabbe y tras su comentario chasqueo la lengua- Vaya que despiste… si no nos has contado en plan. -dijo de forma sarcástica haciendo que se encendieran mis mejillas, en serio odiaba a ese idiota que tenía enfrente suya.

-Es que es un plan secreto… y si te lo cuento ya no sería tan secreto ¿no? -Fantástico, cada día le ponía más fácil que se burlase de mi y es que tras esa frase había quedado como una imbécil.

-Una deducción propia de un niño de cinco años -respondió haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa y es que por una parte entendía que quisiera saber el "gran plan" que tenía entre manos y que le sacaría de este aprieto. - Granger ¿de verdad tienes un plan? - La pregunta hizo que tragara saliva y que comenzase a asustarme pero Harry salió en mi ayuda haciendo que quisiera saltar a sus brazos sin pensarlo.

-Claro que tiene un plan Malfoy - oh vaya, cuan equivocado estaba Harry- y tendrá sus motivos para no querer contarlo, además es lo mejor que tenemos ya que es la única que ha pensado en algo ¿o a caso tu tienes alguna idea? -ante el rostro molesto del slytherin, Harry sonrío en respuesta haciendose vencedor en esta pequeña batalla- Lo dicho, simplemente haz lo que te dice por una vez y así no tendremos que vernos las caras ¿vale?

Y sin más se fue sin decir ninguna palabra, sabía que era una pesada pero no podía volver a pensar en lo idiota que era. Todos debían cooperar para salir de aquí y lo único que hacían los slytherins era hacer el vago y no pensar en nada antes de hacer algo, Zabini se tiraba a una chica cualquiera en un aula, Malfoy se lo pasaba todo por el arco del triunfo y Crabbe… Bueno era Crabbe, el perro faldero de ese rubio platino. Les dediqué una sonrisa a la pelirroja y al azabache y vi como se marchaban para realizar su parte del plan y yo me quedaba totalmente sola en medio de un pasillo sin saber que hacer ya que no tenía absolutamente idea de como ir a los aposentos de Rowena Ravenclaw a contarle toda esta locura. Este viaje era un total asco, le encantaba viajar pero siempre con billete de vuelta y un buen vuelo en clase media con una buena bolsa de cacahuetes mientras sus padres dormían al lado suya. Esto no era su viaje ideal y estaba empezando odiar el estar aquí atrapada, al menos si solo estuviesen sus amigos podría intentar ser más positiva pero se encontraba con tres indeseables y que hacían esta situación mucho más difícil de lo que ya era. Yo era su única esperanza, pero es que tampoco hacían ningún intento por intentar idear un plan, simplemente confiaban en que a mi se me iba a ocurrir algo y por primera vez nada le aseguraba que así fuera. Siempre que no se le ocurría nada tenía una gran biblioteca que le ayudaba a pensar en un buen plan y ahora mismo estaba con una gran biblioteca que no le servía para nada ya que no tenía ninguna información que aportar que pudiera ser beneficiosa para que su mente comenzase a funcionar con rapidez. Comencé a andar aguantando la respiración y es que había llegado a la conclusión de que tristemente la única esperanza era contarles su situación a alguien aunque eso fuese algo muy peligroso. Lo primero que tenía que pensar era el como se lo iba a decir a Rowena (porque seguía pensando que era la mejor opción) sin que esta le expulsara del castillo de una buena patada en el trasero. No podía entrar y soltar la bomba sin más " _Hola, vengo del futuro ¿amigas?"_ , definitivamente era algo que no podía hacerse sin que te mirasen como si estuvieses loca ¿habrían inventado ya los giratiempos? Quizás si conocía este artilugio no la miraría de forma que la hiciese sentir una completa loca, pero sabía que esa posibilidad era sumamente escasa y que tenía que armarse de valor para entrar y enfrentar a la bruja más inteligente de la historia. ¡Ella era Hermione Granger! Si alguien que podía era ella y estaba lista para intentar salvar el día, con suerte la joven Rowena solucionaría todo y podrían volver a casa antes de que acabe el día. La esperanza era lo único que les quedaba y ser negativa no iba a arreglar nada, así que debía ser fuerte por sus amigos y para no desmoronarme. Tenía miedo de cómo había reaccionado Ron ante la desaparición de su hermana pequeña y sus mejores amigos, se había quedado completamente solo y lo que aún más me preocupaba era que por mi culpa Harry se encontraba aquí. Si Voldemort ya había entrado una vez a este libro tenía miedo de que pudiera entrar de nuevo y eso sería nefasto porque este Hogwarts no era el que conocían ellos y no sabía si era tan seguro como el de su época. Además estaba el hecho de que posiblemente y aunque me fastidiara Harry era el único capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y no estaba preparado y cada minuto aquí se trataba de un minuto menos de preparación con Dumbledore. Su vida prácticamente dependía de lo preparado que se encuentre en el momento de su claro enfrentamiento con voldemort y ella tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para no retrasar esa preparación, para que se centrara en lo que debía y en evitar una posible muerte por la guerra que sucedió en Camelot. Le seguía pareciendo injusto que alguien tan bueno y tan humilde como Harry llevase el peso del mundo mágico en sus hombros pero para su desgracia era algo que no se podía evitar y una responsabilidad que se le había impuesto a la fuerza sin opción a rechazo. Cuando me di cuenta había llegado a un pasillo donde se encontraban cuatro puertas de madera con el nombre tallado de cada uno de los fundadores ¿cómo había sabido llegar hasta aquí? Negué con la cabeza ya que después solucionaría esa duda pero ahora mismo tenía que armarse de valor para evitar hacer el papelón de su vida. Golpee la puerta con fuerza y en seguida una joven me abrió la puerta confusa y me dedicó una sonrisa amable, era posiblemente una de las mujeres mas bellas que había llegado a conocer. Su cabello largo de color negro azabache hacía mucho contraste con su piel pálida y sus ojos azules igual que su vestido y la diadema que se encontraba en su cabello ¡La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw! " _Hermione deja de flipar y hablale que te esta mirando ¡Habla!"_ me mando esa vocecilla en mi cabeza y yo carraspee para intentar pensar en como decir lo quería decir sin que se asustara

-Hola… ¿es usted Rowena Ravenclaw? -definitivamente había empezado mal, ahora se creería que no sabía leer porque era difícil no notar las grandes letras en la puerta que anunciaban su nombre. Ahora no solo la iba a considerar una loca de manicomio sino una estúpida.

-Sí… ¿y tú eres? -me preguntó con interés mientras seguía sonriendo, esta mujer se tenía el cielo ganado por seguir sonriendo ante mi clara idiotez.

-Hermione Granger, encantada -le sonreí nerviosa y me mordí el labio pensando en como empezar pero decidí que daba igual como empezase porque todo iba a sonar como una locura- mire… Se que le va a sonar como una locura y posiblemente lo sea pero vengo del futuro -esta se quedo de piedra y cuando noté que iba a hablar le corte- ya le he dicho que iba a sonar una locura pero lo crea o no es verdad. Tengo entendido que usted es una persona de mente abierta y de una inteligencia superior a la mayoría y es por eso que pido que haga gala de esas cosas que dicen que tiene para intentar comprender que a veces la magia hace milagros. Hace unos años se consideraba imposible que una varita pudiera realizar magia y sin embargo aquí estamos… Canalizando nuestra magia a través de una varita. Y se que parece algo imposible ahora pero… debe creerme y si me lo permite debo pedir su ayuda ya que no se que hacer para volver a mi tiempo…-todo esto lo había dicho tan rápido que no sabía si había podido entender todo. Tenía miedo de su respuesta ya que sin una buena respuesta no sabría que hacer.

-Hermione… ¿puedo tutearte,no? -Sin más asentí algo nerviosa ¿ahora es cuando me llevaba a las afueras del castillo y me pedía que me fuera bien lejos? No estaba preparada para esa respuesta- te estado esperando durante mucho tiempo ¿donde esta tu otro compañero? -Esto tenía que ser una broma ¿como podía ser que me hubiera estado esperando si faltaban siglos para que naciese? Ante mi cara de confusión me dedicó una suave risa y me tomo de la mano con delicadeza para hacerme entrar en su despacho y lo que vi me dejo de piedra. Nada más llegar no podías apartar la vista de un enorme tapiz, parecido al que había en la casa de los Black pero no fue eso lo que me había dejado asombrada. Nuestros nombres, el de Merlín, Dumbledore y Grindelwald… Los nombres de los viajeros que había recolectado el libro y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que esto no era un simple error, estaba premeditado.

-Los viajeros… ¿cómo es posible…? -me acerqué al tapiz dejando a Rowena a mi espalda para comenzar a tocar este con algo de miedo y respeto al ver los últimos nombres: Hermione Jean Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy. Esto era algo que no comprendía.

-Todo pasa por alguna razón y vuestra llegada aquí no ha sido menos, sois los elegidos para una misión y es que el libro está programado para albergar solo a los descendientes de Merlín y Morgana. -Me voltee para observar a la joven que me sonreía de medio lado mientras yo seguía sorprendida ¿descendientes…?

-Eso es imposible, Merlín no tuvo descendencia -le comenté sintiéndome algo culpable ya que quizás no debía contarle nada del pasado pero seguía sin comprender como esto había podido pasar- o al menos no conocida… Además yo soy hija de muggles,ningún mago antes que yo.

-A veces los milagros pasan ¿no? Hace un momento eras una persona normal, una bruja común y ahora eres descendiente de dos grandes magos con una responsabilidad enorme-esta bruja si que era inteligente, había utilizado mi mismo modus operandi para intentar convencerle de los viajes en el tiempo- quizás tus antepasados si fuera brujos incapaces de realizar magia, es raro pero a veces pasa y al no realizar esa magia simplemente se olvidaron de lo que eran y por eso crees que vienes de una familia de muggles.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas? La historia se cambia y no deberías recordar algo que técnicamente no ha pasado.

-Magia -dijo sonriendo y observó el tapiz con un aire de nostalgia- arturo lo preparo todo con Merlín, él había visto una profecía y eso me recuerda año tras año, siglo tras siglo que debo cuidar a los viajeros. Distintas épocas para ellos pero la misma para mi… Algo alocado a mi parecer pero una responsabilidad que llevo con orgullo.

-¿profecía…? No entiendo nada… Lancelot no nos dijo nada -estaba más que confusa y es que no llegaba a comprender nada de nada, lo único que sabía es que este libro no podía crearlo cualquiera sino un mago muy poderoso y avanzado.

-Ese Lancelot siempre saltando las partes interesantes - tomó una jarra de su escritorio con un líquido que parecía zumo y me la ofreció y yo simplemente negué ya que ahora mismo solo podía pensar en que esto era demasiado grande para seis adolescentes alocados.- Merlín cuando Arturo de morir realizará una profecía que hizo que arturo y sus descendientes cuidarán y crearán el libro que Merlín había propuesto antaño. Con ayuda de los druidas consiguieron hacerlo. Y siglo tras siglo tomaron a jóvenes como vosotros para que intentase parar la profecía, cuando esta se rompiese el libro pasaría a ser eso… simplemente un libro de historia.

-¿y que dice la profecía?- demasiada información en un segundo, al menos ahora sabía que había hecho muy bien en acudir a Rowena.

-Nadie lo sabe, Arturo y Merlín se lo llevaron a ala tumba. Simplemente dijeron que cuando llegará el momento el indicado o indicada lo sabría. Quizás seáis vosotros -parecía contenta y yo solo podía pensar en que no quería esto.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, esta no era mi guerra y ya tenía suficiente con la responsabilidad de ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Esto era demasiado para ella, todos decían que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación y que había ayudado a Potter a sobrevivir y con ello al mundo mágico pero ahora mismo me sentía tan insignificante. Negando salía corriendo del despacho notando como nada más salir de aquella agobiante habitación chocaba con alguien y ese era nada más y nada menos que Malfoy. No tenía cuerpo para él ahora. Ella era una leona pero ahora mismo solo quería llorar para intentar apartar esa presión que tenía en el pecho, podía parecer una niña asustada huyendo de los problemas pero ahora mismo no quería pensar en eso. Necesitaba estar sola en un sitio que le transmitiese confianza ya que ese no era su amado castillo y no podía pensar tranquilamente. Quería desaparecer, por primera vez no sabía que hacer y parecía que el futuro de el mundo estaba en sus manos y en las de un compañero en el que no podía confiar. Compañero que me observaba con molestia y el cual ahora mismo no quería ver, no estaba preparado para sus insultos y sus comentarios sarcasticos. Quería que me dejase en paz de una buena vez ¿no podía hacer eso aunque fuera por una vez? Intenté escapar pero noté como me tomaba del brazo y me giraba para poder observarme con indiferencia, no podía soportar esa mirada ahora. Quería a Harry o a Ronald, miradas cálidas y abrazos amistosos que hacía que me olvidase del mayor de mis problemas. Este se acercó a mi y junto sus labios con los mios en una suave caricia que hizo que me quedase sorprendida para comenzar a hiperventilar, no tenía ni fuerzas para apartarme pero lo que me comenzó a asustar es que sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de un gris metálico a unos ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente. Fruncí mi ceño notando como apartaba su brazo del mío y como comenzaba a costarme respirar, sentía que me ahogaba y que no podía hacer nada. Sin más caí al suelo de rodillas intentando tomar aire ya que sentía un dolor indescriptible en el pecho y pude ver como este sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco y sonreía de forma escalofriante desde su posición. Me estaba muriendo y no hacía nada ¿qué era ese frasco? Me toqué los labios de forma inconsciente entendiendo lo que había ocurrido, me había envenenado y ahora simplemente me mostraba el antídoto. Intentaba hacer todo lo posible para cogerlo viendo como el jugaba con él entre sus labios pero ya estaba comenzando a notar como el oxígeno no me llegaba al cerebro y como cada vez estaba siendo más difícil. No quería morir. Le suplique con mi mirada entendiendo que solo podía aspirar a su misericordia puesto que ya casi ni podía abrir los ojos, la sensación del ahogamiento era horrible. En esto oí una voz diciendo un hechizo que disparó a Malfoy en el pecho y que lo convirtió en un ente extraño, no entendía nada y sabía que posiblemente había llegado a la fase de las alucinaciones. Noté el frío suelo en mi espalda y sobretodo el miedo y la angustia de no poder hacer nada, nunca había creído que iba a morir así y mucho menos a manos de Malfoy pero ya era inevitable pues me había desmayado. Sentía mucho frío y miedo, un miedo que jamás había sentido.

 **¡Holi! Aquí con un capítulo muy cortito pero muy importante para la trama de la historia. Voy a contestar los reviews que como soy manca no se si hay una forma de contestarlos pero yo los pongo aquí.**

 **artipinck94: ¡Este Blaise va a dar mucho de que hablar! Draco va a tener que luchar mucho para ganarse a la chica y es que Blaise tampoco está nada mal, eeh.**

 **joss-12: Jo muchas gracias, en serio no sabes la ilusión que me hace que la historia le este gustando y me ayudaria mucho esas recomendaciones ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Suzine SM: Entiendo que siendo nueva y una penca en fanfiction no tenga muchos reviews y aunque me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos yo creo esta historia para que la gente pueda disfrutar de ella. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS EN SERIO.**

 **Herms123: Te imaginas que me parezco a Dryadeh, ojalá pero oye muchas gracias.**

 **¡Besos de mandrágora y nos vemos la semana que viene con un capítulo intensito!**


	6. Premoniciones y treguas

**¡Hola! Se que han pasado tres semanas pero entre que he estado en Roma (y por obvias razones no he podido escribir) y he tenido que estudiar porque estamos de exámenes en la universidad no he podido hacer grandes avances en el capítulo. Lo único que debo decir es que cuando lleguen a cierta parte del capítulo (sabrán cual es por el contexto) recomiendo poner** **The piano duet-Tim Burton corpse bride**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO**

 _Me levanté dolorida mientras escuchaba algunas voces de fondo ¿esto era el cielo? ¿estaba muerta? Comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo ya que no queria morir, estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada. Todos los lugares que aún no había visitado y que jamás visitará, todas esas palabras que aún no había dicho, ni siquiera había estado realmente enamorada y ya había exhalado su último suspiro en este mundo. En otra época, en otro lugar y sola. No podía parar de llorar y es que ahora mismo le importaba una absoluta mierda que tan idiota se veía llorando en medio de la nada pero morir apestaba y más dejando tantas cosas pendientes, sus padres… Sus queridos padres que ni siquiera tendrían un cuerpo al cual llorar porque estaba atrapada en ese maldito libro. De repente oí algunos pasos y al abrir los ojos que había mantenido cerrados todo este tiempo para evitar lo que sería donde pasaría toda la eternidad me encontré a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy ¿él también había muerto? El rubio se estaba acercando a mi y cuando estaba dispuesta a darle un buen puñetazo por miedo a lo que me pudiera a hacer, me besó. No un beso como el que me dió para envenenarme, era un beso… cargado de amor y de pasión a la vez, de esos besos inolvidables y que no puedes evitar responder. Era raro pero mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo y pude notar como mis labios se amoldaron a la perfección a los suyos y como mis manos viajaban por si solas y tomaban su cabello, era tan suave y tan sedoso. Sus labios eran como esperé que fueran los de alguien como él, fríos pero que besaban con una pasión indescriptible y sus manos, fuertes y agarradas a mi cintura. Quería más de él, lo quería todo ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Desde cuando necesitaba los besos de Malfoy tanto? ¿¡Desde cuando me besaba con Malfoy?! Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta puesto que aunque mi cerebro había vuelto mi cuerpo seguía respondiendo con demasiado entusiasmo a las caricias de ese hurón ¡El cual me ha matado! Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido ¿si me había matado porque él también está muerto? Cuando por fin se separó le miré estupefacta y me di cuenta de que seguiamos en Hogwarts, esto parecía un mal sueño y rezaba porque así fuera, solo un sueño. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y es que lo último que recordaba era ese beso mortal de Malfoy y que luego me estaba ahogando en el suelo y después de eso todo era negro, como sino hubiese pasado nada más. Esto era de locos y ahora solo podía pensar en pegar a ese hombre que se encontraba enfrente a mi, estaba tan tranquilo cuando hace unos minutos me había dado muerte como si nada._

 _-¿Estás bien? ¿estás herida? -Lo preguntó con tanta preocupación que casi me creo que significaba algo para él ¿qué si estaba herida? ¡Estaba muerta y por su culpa! Lo iba a asesinar aunque ya estuviera muerto._

 _-Tranquilo… Estoy bien- mi voz salió por si sola, es como sino tuviese ningún control y pude ver como este me sonreía levemente. Mi corazón se encontraba palpitando de forma rápida y notaba como un sentimiento de tristeza me inundaba de repente.- Draco… No puedes volver a besarme, Blaise a vuelto y… No está bien. Además ahora mismo tenemos que ocuparnos de esa cosa… Nos persigue y lo importante es salir de aquí, volver a Camelot y avisar a Merlín.- No tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando y el porque sus palabras salían de su boca sin nisiquiera saber de que hablaba, era como estar en una película._

 _-Lo sé...Pero ya es tarde de que huyamos Hermione -y en esto me mostró una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos y otra vez pude ver esos ojos rojizos de serpiente- engañarte una vez fue divertido pero hacerlo dos veces con el mismo truco ya es un logro -y antes de que me diese tiempo a correr y pensar en como salir de allí sus manos me agarraron el cuello y me estampo en seguida contra el muro más cercano ¿iba a morir otra vez y encima de nuevo ahogada? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?- La chica que debe elegir -en esto se rió como un maníaco mientras yo seguía allí a su merced notando de nuevo la sensación horrible de no poder respirar. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas intentar que parara a base de puñetazos pero debido a la poca fuerza que me quedaba era totalmente inútil. - Quizás te haga un favor y así no tienes que elegir ¿no Hermione Granger? -no sabía a qué diablos se refería pero definitivamente no me estaba haciendo ningún favor- y es así como la buena Hermione deja esta vida… -y antes de que pudiera seguir con su malévolo discurso fue impulsado hacia atrás dejándome respirar_

 _-Un consejo; si vas a matar a alguien simplemente cállate y hazlo. -Blaise Zabini plantado con una varita en mano en medio del pasillo y sonriendome como nunca. Era extraño verlo después del incidente de el aula pero no sería yo quien rechazara su ayuda. Seguía con la varita apuntando a su mejor amigo mientras se acercaba a mi observandome con suma preocupación- Merlín… ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí… Gracias Blaise, como siempre llegas a tiempo -Este me beso la coronilla y cuando levanté la mirada me estaba sonriendo._

 _-Es porque ya ha llegado la lluvia ¿recuerdas?- pues la verdad era que no y que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el porque estaba pasando._

 _-Si tengo que soportar una más de esas estúpidas metáforas de enamorados juro que acabaré conmigo mismo- Malfoy se estaba levantando y estaba apuntando a Zabini de igual forma. Parecía que los dos amigos iban a comenzar un duelo y yo me encontraba en medio parada._

 _-Draco, nadie hará daño a Hermione y mucho menos tú -expresó Zabini con tal decisión que algo dentro de mí se movió, era como si estuviese dispuesto a dar su vida por mi si fuera necesario. - Se que la amas… Me jode pero lo sé, así que expulsa a ese demonio fuera de tu jodida cabeza rubio y ven a por ella ¿tienes que intentar quitarmela no?_

 _-¿Creés que con ese estúpido truco conseguirá sacarme de su cuerpo sin más? -levantó sus cejas burlándose de Zabini mientras yo seguía en shock por lo que había dicho el slytherin- ¿sabes lo que no te hace grandiosa Hermione Granger? ¿sabes porque siempre os digo que estáis abocados al fracaso? Por vuestra humanidad, vuestro amor por los unos y los otros os hace débiles, un blanco fácil. Y por tercera y última vez habéis perdido, Merlín está muerto-pude notar el sentimiento de tristeza y angustia que comenzaba a crecer en mi interior. Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte- estabas tan ciega, tan pendiente en mantener a tus dos perritos falderos a salvo que te olvidaste de lo más importante: nunca des la espalda al enemigo y más si el enemigo es alguien como yo. Vigila tus espaldas… Siempre. -me gire y pude ver como Zabini me miraba con miedo y como de su nariz brotaba sangre para luego caer con un golpe seco en el suelo. Y un sentimiento de desolación fue acompañado con el grito mas desgarrador que había oído nunca y ese grito procedió de mi boca.- Y ahora si me disculpas… Debo ir a celebrar que he ganado. -y de repente Malfoy cayó al suelo con la sangre brotando de sus orificios nasales y yo comencé a sentir la sensación de ahogamiento que me había traído a este lugar. Era el mismo veneno, pero esta vez estaba en mis labios y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, noté como ahora la sangre se colaba por mis labios y todo se volvió negro como la última vez. Había muerto por segunda vez._

Desperté asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos, había sido todo tan real y gracias al cielo todo había sido un sueño. Lo primero que noté es el dolor creciente en la garganta ya que la notaba muy seca. Me debí dormir la otra noche leyendo el libro y la mente comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada, pero aún llevaba el susto en el cuerpo ya que todo lo que había soñado había sido tan real. Viajes en el tiempo, muerte inesperada y conocer a los fundadores ¡Estaba loca! Observé el alrededor y mi leve sonrisa se evaporó al darme cuenta de que esta no era mi cuarto y que me encontraba en una cama de enfermería y es que tampoco estaba segura de donde estaba porque no era la enfermería de Hogwarts o al menos no la que yo conocía y a la que por desgracia había tenido que ir bastantes veces en mis años escolares. No había sido un sueño, todo había sido real pero la pregunta que ahora más me daba miedo preguntar era ¿seguía viva? Había experimentado la misma sensación de ahogarme y morir dos veces en apenas unos minutos y había sido horrible. Pero no entendía nada y tampoco sabía si quería entender ya que parecía que nada tenía explicación lógica, aunque quizás estando en otra época gracias a un libro anda tendría una explicación lógica a partir de ahora. Me intententé reincorporar pero noté como estaba atada por cintas a la cama de pies y mano ¿estaba en un psiquiátrico? Comencé a asustarme y desesperarme ya que no podía sacarme estas cintas que me sujetaban con fuerza a la cama de hospital. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Rowena en su despacho y que de repente había descubierto que era algo así como "la elegida" junto a Draco Malfoy para salvar a Merlín y a todo el mundo mágico de una profecía que nadie sabía, me había agobiado y había salido y después… El beso de Malfoy y una sensación horrible de que me ahogaba. Nada tenía sentido y es que aunque un principio me había cabreado con Malfoy y había deseado matarle cuando me desmayé, comprendí que el que me había hecho esto no era él. Alguien había tenido que utilizar una poción multijugos o algo parecido y es que en ambos casos en los que había muerto sus ojos y su comportamiento no era de el hurón albino que todos conocíamos y aunque estaba segura de que no le temblaría la mano en atacarme no creo que fuera tan estúpido como para matarme en mitad en otra época y con la posibilidad de no volver y más si se creía que tenía una solución fantástico para salir de aquí de una vez por todas. Nada encajaba y el sueño que había tenido tampoco tenía sentido, estaba empezando a creer que esto era una broma de mal gusto pero ¿para que? Esto parecía un rompecabezas sin solución y odiaba no encontrarla porque aunque me fastidia se creía firmemente que todo sin excepción en esta vida tenía solución y lo que le molestaba era no poder dar con esta. Desde que había llegado aquí simplemente se había sentido como una inútil ya que no había conseguido idear un buen plan para salir y ahora tampoco podía llegar a la solución de quien había sido su verdadero atacante y el porqué había soñado cosa tan extraña. Suspiré y comencé a pensar en las alucinaciones que había tenido mientras había estado desmayada y me reí levemente ante lo absurdo que era el echo de que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini estuvieran enamorados de mí, había sido de los más bizarro y en ese momento una bombilla se me encendió como si fuera cosa de magia. La verdadera pregunta no era quien le había atacado era el que. Y es que recordaba que Zabini había llamado a Malfoy "la cosa" y no tenía sentido que sus ojos rojizos de serpiente aparecieran si se había tomado una poción multijugos. Sonreí sin más no poder al darme cuenta de que eso era una buena pista para poder empezar a buscar en los libros, nada ocurría por casualidad y si había utilizado el cuerpo de Malfoy era por algo y si había ido a por mí también era por algo. Quizás esa cosa o lo que fuera no era de esta época y es por eso que nos detectaba a mi y al rubio como entes extraños. Eso era demasiado suponer pero lo que estaba segura es que era un ser inteligente y que debían tener mucho cuidado ya que su instinto le decía que se volverían a encontrar pronto y que la profecía que Rowena le había comentado y este suceso tenían mucho que ver. Además si se podía convertir en cualquiera persona que eso quisiera no podían bajar la guardia nunca. Cuando me disponía a gritar para ver si alguien me podría decir que había sucedido pude ver a Rowena acercándose a mi con cara preocupada y comenzó a quitarme las cintas que me sujetaban a la cama. Cuando me soltó me senté en la cama sintiendo como me dolía todo y le indique a Rowena que se sentara conmigo en la cama, esta se sentó y pude ver como se encontraba demasiado tensa.

-¿mis amigos…? -pregunté algo temerosa y es que no me quería imaginar la angustia que habían tenido que sentir Ginny y Harry. Era cierto que con todo lo que había pasado casi no había pensado en ellos y es que ni siquiera había pensado en otro de mis mejores amigos Ron pero toda esta situación me había llevado a un estrés constante. Tragué saliva y observé a la chica de piel de porcelana que se encontraba delante mía ¿podía realmente confiar en ella? Todo el asunto de que en realidad sabía lo que pasaba con los viajeros y ese gran tapiz que tenía en su despacho le asustaba y le parecía algo bastante raro. Quizás ella solo era una marioneta de la cosa que le había atacado y es que estaba realmente asustada porque aparentemente era imposible de saber si era ella realmente o el ente que le atacó y tampoco sabía cómo poder defenderse sin ninguna varita a mano que pudiera utilizar.

-Están bien, les he mandado llamar y no tardarán en venir… Estaban muy preocupados por vosotros - fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras ¿nosotros? ¿había atacado a alguien más? Comencé a ponerme nerviosa de solo pensar en que pudiera haber atacado a Harry o a Ginevra.

-El señor Malfoy… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió? -asentí sin más esperando que me diese algún tipo de explicación pronto.

-¿Recuerdas quién te atacó? -volví a asentir algo impaciente ya que necesitaba respuestas y es que estaba tardando demasiado en contarme lo sucedido ya que como me desmayé quizás me perdí detalles importantes.- Quiero que sepas que el señor Malfoy no tuvo culpa ninguna, no era el mismo y espero que lo comprendas. Algo tomó control de su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada aunque se notan ciertos indicios de resistencia… Hemos estado buscando quien o que puede causar estos incidentes, pero es algo extraño ya que jamás había atacado a ningún estudiante hasta ahora. -Tenía que esforzarme mucho para retener cierta información y es que aún me dolía la cabeza en demasía. Había dos cosas importantes que debería analizar: esa cosa o lo que fuese se encontraba en esta época desde hace tiempo y el otro asunto importante y potencialmente peligroso es que no se convertía en otras personas… Poseía a otras personas. Esto complicaba todo y es que no sabía el como podría diferenciar a las personas en estado normal de las poseídas, sabía que la "cosa" se había mostrado voluntariamente ante sus ojos puesto que hasta el momento en el que se estaba muriendo nada le había delatado. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que esto no había sido un episodio único y que nos volveríamos a encontrar con la "cosa".

-¿Malfoy está bien? -Aunque lo odiase él no tenía culpa de haber sido controlado por el espectro y lo mínimo que podía hacer era preguntar si se encontraba estable o se encontraba en peligro porque estaba segura de que en mi caso al menos había estado apunto de morir sino he estado muerta por unos segundos.

-La verdad es que siento como si el equipo de Bulgaria me hubiese pasado por encima pero gracias por preguntar Granger -pegué un brinco al darme cuenta de que la voz provenía de unas cama que se encontraba al lado mía. En ella se encontraba un matojo de sabanos de las cuales emergió el cabello rubio platino tan propio de los Malfoy. Al menos seguía manteniendo su gran sentido del humor… -¿y tú como te encuentras sabelotodo? Entiendo que después de besar estos labios te desmayases pero dejame decirte que me parece una reacción exagerada… Aunque bueno en realidad lo entiendo ya que tus posibilidades se limitan a Weasley o a Potter y besarme a mi es lo mejor que te ha podido suceder o lo peor porque así tienes que comparar y darte cuenta de que tus posibilidades dejan demasiado que desear. -Le mandé una mirada asesina notando como mis mejillas se coloreaban, definitivamente estaba bien y seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre. No solo se había atrevido a recordarme tan traumático momento sino que encima delante de la gran Rowena Ravenclaw, observé a esta y note como se encontraba con la boca abierta. Supongo que en su época no eran tan liberales y la pobre posiblemente estaba flipando.

-Oh si Malfoy, gracias por recordarme lo peor que me ha podido pasar en la vida -le comenté con cara de asco- quizás hubiera sido mejor que no me hubiesen salvado porque ahora tendré que soportar toda mi vida ese horrible momento. Gracias a ti tendré pesadillas ¿lo sabes?

-¿Es una excusa barata para decirme que soñarás conmigo Granger? Vaya que traviesa… -Abrí mis ojos como platos y me mordí la lengua ya que tenía gana de decirle un par de cosas que no son para todo público.

-He soñado mucho contigo Malfoy -este se incorporó con dificultad y pude ver su cara de sorpresa- En la mayoría de mis sueños te tiraba por la ventana de la torre de astronomía, me levantaba siempre con una gran sonrisa -este rodó los ojos y cuando me iba a contestar algo Ginny Weasley entró corriendo en la estancia y me abrazó con fuerza, si antes no tenía nada magullado después del efusivo abrazo tendría un par de huesos rotos.

Rowena se levantó de mi cama aún con cara de poker por la charla tan "amistosa" que había presenciado y se dispuso a dejarnos solos. Los slytherins fueron directamente hacia la cama de Malfoy y noté como Zabini me lanzó un guiño y una mirada sugerente para luego centrar su atención en Malfoy. Mientras notaba como Harry y Ginny me contaba cosas preocupados y comenzaban a intentar entablar una conversación conmigo yo solo podía fijarme en los dos slytherins y en lo diferentes que parecían cuando comenzabas a conocerlos aunque fuese un poco. Al principio crees que los dos son simplemente dos idiotas iguales y aunque lo de idiotas se mantiene te das cuenta de que no son para nada iguales en cuestión a personalidades. Recordé el sueño que había tenido sobre nosotros tres y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo ¿porque había soñado eso? ¿era tan patética que con un beso mortal de Malfoy y con ver a Zabini con otra chica ya pensaba en ellos? Pero además había sido un sueño bastante extraño, no solo por lo bizarro de la situación sino por el echo de que cuando estas soñando no sabes que lo estás haciendo y yo lo sabía seguro. Además me sentía como una mera espectadora ya que aunque me encontraba en mi cuerpo sentía que no tenía ningún control sobre el. Simplemente debía quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente, seguramente ese sueño fue producido por el estrés al que estaba sometida y porque acababa de notar como la vida se me iba de las manos. El cerebro humano era impredecible capaz de crear momentos y situaciones surrealistas y no debía darle más vueltas pero no podía evitarlo porque el sentimiento de amor y angustia que sentí había sido tan real. Había sentido tanto amor y había recibido tanto amor que creía que no era posible sentir todo eso por una sola persona, siempre había pensado que el amor por alguien tenía un límite y que cuando llegaba a su límite el corazón se desbordaba pero después de ese sueño o lo que fuera eso no lo tenía tan claro. Ahora sabía que amar tanto era posible y que sentir tanta angustia no por tu posible final sino por el final de las personas que amas es la cosa más horrible que había experimentado nunca. Sabía que esos sentimientos y que esa situación solo existía en su cabeza pero seguía sin poder olvidarlo y es que lo había vivido como si fuera real y esos sentimientos que le habían abordado en apenas unos minutos de sueño le habían marcado porque si eso era una mínima parte de lo que la gente sentía cuando estaba enamorada estaba segura de que ella jamás lo había estado. Había tenido un cariño más que amistoso hacía Ron pero nunca había sentido eso con tan intensidad como en el sueño y estaba segura de que aunque la situación solo estaba en su cabeza la sensación había sido real. Había experimentado el verdadero amor por unos minutos y había sido simplemente alucinante. Me toqué los labios instintivamente recordando ese beso del sueño y sonreí levemente, había sido tan apasionado y tan dulce a la vez. Negué con la cabeza y dejé esos pensamientos a un lado ya que ahora mismo debía centrarse en la realidad y no en sueños provocados seguramente por la falta de oxígeno que le llegaba al cerebro por su situación cercana a la muerte. Suspiré e intenté centrar mi mente en la conversación que me estaba proporcionando Harry y Ginny, seguramente creían que no les estaba contestando por mi conmoción pero simplemente es que no podía centrarme en nada sin estar segura de que le había hecho eso. No sabían nada de la criatura que les atacó y no parecía ser el tipo de criaturas que se encontraban datadas en los libros, estaba perdida en una rueda de preguntas sin respuestas desde hacía un leve tiempo y eso la frustraba y estresaba más de lo que estaba. Debían saber como defenderse pero no tenían forma de conocer a su enemigo, con Morgana al menos tenían ciertos conocimientos básicos pero eso no les salvaría en caso de un ataque. Negué con mi cabeza incapaz de concentrarme y noté como mis dos amigos empezaban a hacerme una serie de preguntas en las que no podía poner toda mi atención ya que comenzaba a costarme respirar. El veneno había dejado algunas secuelas y es que aún me dolía levemente la garganta y más me estaba doliendo ya que creía que me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla. Me levanté de la cama y sin esperar más salí corriendo de esa estancia que estaba comenzando a ponerme enferma de verdad, sabía que Harry y Ginny posiblemente se habrán quedado atacados y que comenzarán a buscarme en breves como si no hubiera un mañana pero lo que no entendían es que necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba leer un buen libro al lado de una chimenea sentada en mi sillón favorito de la sala común, necesitaba mi zumo de calabaza matutino, necesitaba levantar la mano en clase y sentir las miradas orgullosas de mis profesores, necesitaba pelearme con Ronald, necesitaba conocer todas las respuestas… Necesitaba volver. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y pude ver como los estudiantes que pasaban por mi lado me veían raro y es que acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba caminando descalza y con un horrible camisón que me llegaba hasta los tobillos. Seguramente Ginny se estaría retorciendo de dolor ya que posiblemente consideraba esto como un crimen contra la moda, sonreí levemente sintiendo como la caminata estaba comenzando a ayudarme a despejarme. Cuando estaba comenzando a pensar en volver a la enfermería a pedir perdón oí una leve melodía que me atrajo al aula de donde provenía casi sin poder evitarlo. Abrí la puerta y observé a un Merlín concentrado tocando una especie piano de manera hermosa, cuando iba a entrar me tropecé con una silla y este se giró asustado dejando de tocar de golpe. Que vergüenza por Dios.

-Yo… Te oí tocar y me pareció muy hermoso… Yo… Lo siento -dije tartamudeando y me giré para irme algo sonrojada, no podía quedar de peor forma cuando ese hombre estaba cerca.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas… -comentó con una timidez que me hizo querer abrazarlo y es que aún me costaba ver a este chiquillo que se encontraba delante mío como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Sonreí levemente y me senté a su lado para indicarle que siguiera tocando sin problemas. Empezó a tocar unas suaves melodías con una mano y yo sonreí ya que prácticamente me estaba invitando a seguir. Daba gracias a la insistencia de mi madre por querer que aprendiese piano y es que aunque este no parecía el piano al que estaba acostumbrada era sumamente parecido , enseguida me dispuse a seguir la melodía y noté como esta era algo triste y melancólica. Nos miramos sonriendo y comenzamos a tocar los dos juntos con gran soltura dejando el mundo que nos rodeaba atrás y reí ante el entusiasmo de este. No se porque pero sentía que era de gran confianza y sentía una gran complicidad entre ambos a pesar de no conocernos en absoluto, la melodía de nuevo pasó a ese toque triste y nostálgico que me daba curiosidad ya que no sabía cómo alguien podía tocar algo así. Era una melodía que te incitaba a querer conocer más de la persona y eso es lo que le estaba pasando en este mismo momento, deseaba conocer la situación que le hacía tocar con tal sentimiento. Observé a este mientras tocabamos los últimos trazos de esa gran melodía que me hacía querer tener más y sonreí levemente. Había sido un momento precioso y a pesar de no conocerle en absoluto me había ayudado a evadirme de la realidad y sentir que los problemas desaparecían aunque fuera por unos breves instantes. Le tendí mi mano mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Hermione -este me tomo la mano y la estrechó con fuerza

-Merlín- Nos dimos la mano y luego la apartó para tocar unas breves pareciendo algo contradecido y yo simplemente fruncí el ceño ya que parecía entablar un debate en su interior.- Tocas muy bien el clavecín* Hermione ¿Quién te enseñó?

-Me enseñó mi madre, era una loca por el instrumento e insistió en que aprendiera a tocar. Aunque hoy aprecio mucho que me insistiera tanto ya que eso me ha dado la oportunidad de tocar con alguien tan virtuoso como tu -este se sonrojó ante mis palabras y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír- ¿quién te enseñó a ti? Debo felicitarle.

-Una amiga -dijo con simpleza y yo le incité con mi mirada a que me contase más- bueno… Ella no estudia en Hogwarts y solo puedo verla durante vacaciones, así que siempre intenta que cuando nos veamos sea productivo. -Me dedico una dulce sonrisa y observó con deleite el clavecín- Es muy mandona y estuvo una semana entera sin dejarme salir de palacio hasta que no aprendiera a tocar con soltura alguna pieza.

-Se ve como una chica interesante -este asintió dándome la razón y yo me mordí el labio algo indecisa, tenía una oportunidad de oro para averiguar algunas cosas básicas por mi misma y debía aprovecharla- ¿y en que año cursas?

-Séptimo, dentro de dos semanas es la graduación y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado por ello. -Asentí algo distraída, tenían dos semanas para prepararse ya que después de Hogwarts comenzaba la verdadera lucha- ¿y tú? Nunca te he visto en las clases, así que supongo que debes ser de otro curso ¿no?

-De sexto -contesté sonriendo- Fue un viaje muy duro desde Camelot pero valió totalmente la pena- debía averiguar si él residía en Camelot y es que aún no se me olvidaba la carta con el nombre de Morgana. No sabía si ese era su hogar pero lo que estaba claro es que lo conocía muy bien.

-¡Yo también soy de Camelot! -dijo entusiasmado y yo le sonreí intentando parecer igual de emocionada que él.- Es raro conocer a un mago de Camelot, ya sabes con todas las leyes instauradas por el rey… Entiendo que sea difícil vivir allí.

-Sí… Cada vez es más complicado que queden magos y druidas por esas zonas. Pero yo soy hija de muggles y no puedo dejar mi casa así como así. Mis padres dependen de mí y no puedo fallarles y marcharme por las buenas -estaba sorprendida por lo buena que era mintiendo, pasar un tiempo con las serpientes me estaba trastornando.

-Tristemente esta situación cada vez está peor y hace que algunos magos quieran ir en contra a los muggles por la represión que está habiendo. -Parecía agotado y quizás por eso tocaba melodías tan triste, desde hace generaciones nadie ha tenido que vivir lo que él está viviendo. Tantas muertes de magos producidas por el miedo de los muggles a lo desconocido, a lo más poderoso y quizás ahora entendía un poco más a gente como Salazar Slytherin. Puede ser que solo tuviera miedo de perder a su familia o a sus conocidos y por eso comenzará su campaña contra los muggles. El miedo nos hace hacer cosas impensables y algunas veces erróneas.

-Yo… Me tengo que ir, espero volver a hablar contigo Merlín- me despedí de él con cortesía y salí de ese aula ya que ahora que lo pensaba mis amigos debían estar histéricos. Debía volver y contarles nuestro próximo movimiento, debían ser capaces de conocerse lo mejor posible. Debían saber algo del otro que jamás nadie ha sabido para identificar si la cosa les había poseído o no y lo más importante debían encontrar varitas pero también saber que no podían depender de ellas. En definitiva debían prepararse para la guerra y debían hacerlo pronto.

Había pasado algunos días desde mi despertar y mi charla con Merlín, a favor de nuestra labor y para deleite mío habíamos tenido ya varias conversaciones cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos. Hoy irían a entrenar esgrima con Malfoy y Zabini que al parecer practicaban este arte desde que eran pequeños, en cuanto a la parte del plan en donde se contaban sus secretos aún no habían llegado ya que como había previsto todos se habían negado. Entendía que no quisieran contar nada y menos a nosotros, como tampoco yo quería que Malfoy, Crabbe y Zabini supieran ciertas cosas; pero en situaciones desesperadas tenían que aceptar medidas desesperadas y creía que el que una criatura de la cual no podían recabar información y que podía poseer el cuerpo de cualquiera era una situación desesperada. Llegué al aula donde nos habíamos citado y solo se encontraba zabini sujetando una espada en su mano, no nos habíamos vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el incidente en el aula y yo casi que lo prefería así, pero parece que mi suerte se había acabado porque cuando se volvió a mirarme supe que estaba perdida. Estábamos solos en un aula y posiblemente aprovecharía para burlarse de mí todo lo posible. Me dedico una sonrisa seductora y me lanzó una espada de madera ¿es en serio? ¿una espada de madera como si yo tuviera cinco años? Este dejó su espada en la mesa y tomó entre sus manos una de madera igual de la mía y me observó de forma burlona. Se estaba cachondeando de mi, perfecto.

-Venga querida voyeur, dame con todo lo que tengas -abrí mi boca de par en par ante sus palabras y como si me fuera la vida en ello comencé a atacar de forma algo torpe. Era creo que lo más patético que había visto en mi vida, no sabía nada de este deporte excepto lo poco que había visto en los juegos olímpicos. Sabía que debía parecer una niña pequeña que sufre una rabieta pero quería dejar claro QUE NO ERA UNA VOYEUR.- Vamos Granger, creo que lo puedes hacer mejor… Ya hasta me da pena vencerte.

-Menos lobos caperucita, que aún no me has desarmado -este alzó una ceja y de una estocada tiro mi espada al suelo y yo simplemente la observé como si así consiguiera que volviese a mi mano. Vale, definitivamente había perdido todo rastro de dignidad en un segundo. -No vale, estaba distraída.

-Dile eso a la persona que quiera matarte, seguro que te deja tranquila.- Comentó con sorna consiguiendo que le lanzará una de mis mirada asesinas- Venga Granger, eres muy buena en todo y déjame decirte que en esto eres patética. Así que ahora es cuando me callas la boca y comienzas a luchar como si lo hubieras echo de toda la vida, simplemente necesitas algo que te motive -en ese momento comencé a escucharle con atención ya que me interesaba mejorar aunque sea escuchando los consejos de ese cerdo- ¿algún ex? ¿alguien que odies? Piensa en Draco eso siempre funciona. -Sonreí levemente ante su comentario-

-Sin duda darle unas cuantas estocadas a Malfoy es una buena motivación…-Comenté en tono burlesco recibiendo una leve sonrisa del moreno.

-¿Ves? Si en realidad nos necesitas Granger -simplemente rodé los ojos, tan prepotente como siempre.- Bueno vamos a dejarnos de cháchara, lo primero que tienes que mejorar es tu postura. Quieres atacar a alguien no que se ría de ti porque parezcas un orangután.

-Tú si que sabes como piropear a una mujer -este se acercó a mí con paso rápido y yo simplemente quise retroceder pero mi orgullo se encontraba impidiendo melo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un Slytherin y me sentía muy incómoda por su cercanía.

-Pues nunca se han quejado hasta ahora como bien pudiste comprobar -me sonrojé ya que de nuevo sacó el tema del horroroso incidente a relucir. - Bueno primero debes de separar más las piernas, bajar un poco está mano… -Me iba corrigiendo colocandondome de manera correcta con ayuda de su espada y cuando por fin se dio por satisfecho recogió la mía del suelo y me la dió. En seguida se colocó detrás mía y dirigió su mano a mi brazo, esto parecía una escena de película barata pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en mucho ya que me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Odiaba la cercanía de alguien con el cual no tenía confianza y más si ese alguien era Blasie Zabini. Su mano movió mi brazo indicando el movimiento que debía hacer con la espada- lo primero que debes saber es que además de tener que mostrar seguridad también es un deporte muy análitico. Debes de intentar analizar el posible movimiento de tu oponente para estar preparada a la hora de atacar. -Se apartó de mi lado y se posiciono delante mía- muéstrame el porque quedaste en Gryffindor -tras sus palabras di una estocada intentando alcanzarlo pero este me esquivó sin problemas y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos rápidos con su espada que yo apenas podía parar. Era como invencible y yo me sentía frustrada porque simplemente estaba retrocediendo y cuando me di cuenta de su táctica ya era demasiado tarde porque ya estaba atrapada entre nunca mejor dicho la espada y la pared. -Granger… Espero que siempre tengas a mano una varita porque sino considerate muerta.

-Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que necesite utilizar una espada y tu mi profesor favorito te vas a encargar de que mi penosa situación cambie -le contesté mostrando una sonrisa que intentaba ser lo más dulce posible, pero mi sonrisa desapareció ya que en dos pasos rápidos se encontraba a centímetro de mi y me observaba con una mirada intensa y penetrante.

-¿Así que soy tu profesor favorito, eh Granger? -ese tono ronco me dejó sin habla y yo solo pude morder mi labio y apretarme lo máximo posible a la pared. Quería dejar de observar lo pero sus ojos me atraía como si tuvieran imanes.

-Cuando el patio del recreo calmen sus hormonas podemos empezar con lo verdaderamente importante aquí; un entrenamiento que posiblemente te salvará el culo en más de una ocasión -ese comentario llenó de frialdad provenía de la espalda de Zabini y para mi desgracia conocía esa voz a la perfección: Draco Malfoy había llegado. El moreno masculló un insulto y se apartó de mí con rapidez dejándome expuesta a la mirada de un rubio sumamente molesto. - ¿Ahora te interesan las serpientes Granger? ¿Besas a una y te quieres acostar con otra?

-¿Vosotros os habéis besado? ¿me estais jodiendo? -preguntó un Zabini confuso y yo apreté mis puños alrededor de la espada de madera ya que ese comentario estaba muy fuera de lugar y ahora por culpa del hurón tenía que dar explicaciones.

-¡Yo no he besado a nadie! -Grité molesta

-Bueno es verdad, eres tan insoportable y mojigata que nadie se atrevería a besarte… Salvo que una criatura le posea -contestó con burla agotando mi paciencia, siempre me he considerado una persona bastante tolerable y con bastante paciencia considerando que he pasado casi toda mi vida junto a Ronald Weasley pero Malfoy conseguía sacarle de quicio con sus idioteces en apenas unos segundos.

-Mira Malfoy creo que precisamente a ti no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. -Contesté fría y es que estaba acudiendo a todo mi autocontrol para no partirle la cara de un puñetazo- Solo quiero decirte que no pienso soportar uno más de tus comentarios que están fuera de lugar y menos en la situación en la que nos encontramos. Me odias y yo te odio y eso se que no vamos a poder cambiarlo pero al menos podemos intentar buscar una situación cómoda porque por suerte o por desgracia nuestra vida depende de que confiemos los unos en los otros. Porque quizás si sigues con esos comentarios acabando con mi paciencia y Merlín no lo quiera te encuentres en una situación de vida o muerte y yo me encuentre en la situación de salvarte quizás y solo quizás decida no hacerlo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí amenazante pero yo solo me mantuve en mi sitio mostrando una confianza impropia de mi persona , había acabado con mi paciencia y nadie acaba con la paciencia de Hermione Granger

-No… La próxima vez que hagas uno de esos comentarios te doy un puñetazo tan fuerte que no te levantas del suelo - este se quedó estático sin saber que decir y yo simplemente sonreí- eso es una amenaza, lo otro era una advertencia. Así que después de esta enseñanza ¿tregua? -pude ver como estaba cabreado, muy cabreado y es que en todos los años de insulto aunque siempre le había contestado nunca le había dejado sin palabras y se que hoy había sido el día en el que Draco Malfoy no podía soltar uno de sus comentarios burlones para salir del paso. Suspiro después de haber estado unos minutos debatiendo consigo mismo y me observó con seriedad.

-Tregua y ahora empecemos a entrenar que es para lo que has venido aquí.

-Sí… Sino te importa prefiero entrenar contigo- este se mostró contrariado pero aceptó yo sólo miré a Zabini y este entendió el porqué de mi petición ¿por qué imaginarse patear el trasero del hurón cuando lo puedes hacer de verdad? Le dedique una leve sonrisa y este me la devolvió.

-¡Hey! -Me voltee para observarlo y este me guiño un ojo- puedes llamarme Blasie.

-Y tú puedes llamarme Hermione -le respondí para luego voltearme con una gran sonrisa, iba a destrozar a Draco estúpido Malfoy en este duelo.

 **Hermione sacó sus garras y es que ya era hora, Draco no le da ningún respiro.**

 **Recomiendo al querido hurón que se de prisa ya que nuestro querido Blasie se le está adelantando.**

 **Joss-12: SIII, ya estamos entrando en materia y se va a liar parda en los próximos capítulos. Espero que este también te haya gustado :3**

 **Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas**

 **¡Besos de mandragora!**


	7. Pensamientos lascivos y sangre

**ADVERTENCIA: Ya comenzamos un capítulo con un lenguaje más "fuerte" Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

Había pedido a Rowena que le diera todos los documentos que tuviera en su poder ya que debía comenzar con una investigación profunda y dejarse de tonterías ya que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto que perdían intentando salir de aquí. Gracias Rowena ahora tenían una torre para ellos solos, donde la convivencia resultaba sumamente difícil sobretodo cuando los dormitorios de los chicos estaban uno frente a otro. Habían sido tres días de pura tortura ya que el despertador se había convertido en los gritos de Malfoy insultando a toda la familia de Harry y viceversa, lo único bueno de todo esto es que no había peligro de dormirse. Al menos si quitaba el echo de que estaban en peligro de muerte la escena sería bastante graciosa; un hurón abandonando toda la pulcritud para dejar paso a un chiquillo gritón contra un Harry desesperado, Crabbe pidiendo ir a comer, Zabini intentando echar más leña al asunto y Ginny insultando a toda la casa Slytherin mientras yo me quedaba en una esquina observando esperando el momento oportuno para comenzar a separarlos. Suspiré dejando esos pensamientos de lado y observé como la pelirroja se peleaba con Harry por unos documentos y sonreí, la verdad es que esta búsqueda estaba siendo dura pero sin duda resultaba menos dura con ellos dos. No quería imaginar estar sola en este berenjenal en el que se encontraban o aún peor sola junto a Malfoy, que por cierto no parecía tener ningún interés en salir de aquí porque no ayudaba en nada. Seguí pasando las páginas de esos libros y esos pergaminos viejos procedentes del futuro Merlín sin éxito alguno ya que lo único interesante que había era un diario en donde contaba todas las cosas que ocurrió con Morgana aunque se notaba que no estaba terminado. Lo que le preocupaba era encontrar la profecía que de echo mencionaba en sus escritos y de la cual solo tenían una pista inconclusa al principio de uno de los manuscritos.

" _Encontrarás la profecía sobre tu destino en el centro de todo espejismo junto a las águilas"_

¿En serio esperaba que con esa pista tuviera alguna remota idea de a qué se refería? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza y aunque había tenido la esperanza de que hubiese algo más revelador en sus otros manuscritos todo parecía igual de difuso cuando se refería a la profecía y sobre su destino ¿por qué tanto secretismo? Llevaban dos días encerrados en la biblioteca buscando algo de utilidad y sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo ya que esa pista indicaba que deberán averiguarlo con ingenio, con uno que al parecer no tenían. Observe como a mi lado se encontraba Blaise dormido y yo simplemente sonreí levemente, por suerte habían aclarado sus diferencias y aunque no iba a decir que fueran a ser mejores amigos podía decir con seguridad que no le desagradaba para nada su compañía. En estos días en los que prácticamente no nos habíamos separado ya que compaginamos búsqueda con un exhaustivo y nefasto entrenamiento con armas y lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo había podido comprender el sentido del humor de Blaise Zabini. Le seguí mirando con interés y es que era una de esas personas que te sorprendían gratamente, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía muchos prejuicios con los slytherins, en parte era al señor patán llamado Draco Malfoy y a su grupo de admiradores, no se había parado a pensar en que podía estar perdiéndose de gente maravillosa por el echo de que cuando veía la insignia de la serpiente algo le decía que debía ser imbécil. Cuando todo esto terminara quería seguir manteniendo contacto con el moreno, por supuesto sabía que le conocía desde hace muy poco para estar haciendo todas esas conjeturas pero era un chico que hacía que todos aquellos a su alrededor se sintieran confiados y puede que eso fuera un arma de doble filo. Por desgracia y aunque fuera injusto la mayoría o parte de los slytherins eran hijos de motífagos y por ende los hijos habían recibido una educación propia de un padre perteneciente al ejército de Voldemort. Por lo tanto nada podía asegurarle que ese chico que parecía tan simpático solo la estaba utilizando para salir de este embrollo y luego la mataría para ganar un par de puntos y que el mago oscuro se fijase en él.

También debía tener en cuenta esa extraña aura que se había instaurado entre ambos y que le daba miedo admitir que tenían porque tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía significar aunque nunca había sentido antes algo así, al menos no con tanta intensidad como lo sentía con él. En pocos días podía notar lo cariñoso que era ese muchacho que se encontraba en los brazos de morfeo y también había podido notar el sentimiento y las sensaciones que se instauraban en su cuerpo cada vez que ese le tocaba y conocía una palabra que describía a la perfección lo que le estaba ocurriendo: lujuria. Entre todo el embrollo que tenía entre manos no podía permitirse desear a ese joven y menos de una forma alocada que no controlaba, lo poco que había experimentado lo había hecho con Ronald y para que mentir el pelirrojo no era el sinónimo de seducción. De verdad, estas cosas tan inoportunas solo le podían pasar a ella y a veces llegaba a pensar que el universo en ocasiones trabajaba en contra suya.

-Me estás mirando demasiado pecosa- al oír esas palabras comencé a sonrojarme, me había pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía como despertarte… Tenemos que irnos a comer y luego a entrenar -este abrió sus ojos con pesadez apartándose los cabellos de su rostro con parsimonia.

-A mi se me ocurren unas cuantas formas con las cuales podrías haberme despertado -¿cómo pretendía que intentará controlar a sus hormonas adolescentes si este hombre no paraba de mandarle frases con doble sentido? Aparté mi mirada algo contrariada puesto que no sabía que responder ante eso.- Era una broma enana… ¿he de suponer que no has encontrado nada nuevo? -asentí algo molesta notando como Ginny y Harry se habían largado sin decir nada, últimamente hacían mucho eso de irse sin avisar y creía firmemente que tenía mucho que ver con las miraditas que se echaban de un tiempo a esta parte.

-Nada nuevo y se nos acaba el tiempo, ya no se donde buscar más y es que sólo falta un manuscrito por leer y volveremos a no tener nada. Rezo porque en ese escrito haya algo de utilidad para encontrar la profecía. -Este me apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde que se había escapado del recogido y me había tapado el rostro que ahora se encontraba sonrojado y contrariado.

-Calma leona, confía en que encontraremos algo… Tú y Potter siempre conseguís salir airosos de todos los problemas, seguro que esa suerte nos acompaña de nuevo -tragué hueso y asentí mientras me mordía el labio sumamente nerviosa puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a estos sentimientos que últimamente no paraban de acosarla. Estaba nerviosa porque sabía que él podía notar como temblaba cuando se acercaba a ella y no estaba preparada para admitir a nadie que cada vez que veía a ese hombre quería besar sus labios y quería que le apresara contra un escritorio como había visto que hacía en ese aula del demonio. Estaba histérica porque en la situación de vida o muerte en la que se encontraba solo se encontraba pensando en perder la virginidad con un simpático pero capullo Blaise Zabini. Posiblemente estaba loca o es que había estado tan reprimida sexualmente que estaba explotando todo en el peor de los momentos, lo único que sabía con certeza es que ese sentimiento no se iba a eliminar de forma rápida y temía por su integridad mental y física si seguía en este estado. Había pensado pedir ayuda a Ginny pero le daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener si le contaba que estaba cachonda por este cerdo que tenía delante, el único consuelo que le quedaba es que al menos su cuerpo no había decidido empezar a intentar vivir su sexualidad con Crabbe… o peor con Draco Malfoy.

-Sí, dado en la situación en la que nos encontramos me temo que esos tiempos en los que nos librabamos de todo han oficialmente acabado. -Sonreí levemente recogiendo todos los libros y pergaminos desperdigados por toda la mesa para levantarme de la silla con prisa ya que había tomado una decisión; pasar el menor tiempo con cierta persona para calmar sus hormonas. Era quizás un poco difícil considerando que estaban atrapados y que debían entrenar, comer, dormir e investigar en el mismo espacio. Aunque iba a ser una tarea complicada podía eliminar los paseos que estos dos días realizaban ellos dos como si fuera un ritual y que se convertían en charlas sumamente entretenidas y de un tira y afloja continuo. No quería ser la próxima conquista de el moreno y aunque cierta anatomía llorara por su decisión no iba a echarse atrás, sus hormonas se debían controlar y centrarse en salir de esta pesadilla porque básicamente podría morir aquí y eso es algo que no iba a pasar. -Tengo que dejar unas cosas en mi habitación pero tú ve yendo hacía el comedor y comienza a entrenar con los otros, lo necesitan y sobretodo Crabbe que va retrasado respecto al resto. Si eso empezad con el entrenamiento con varitas puesto que en ese me puedo permitir tardar algo más- su cara de confusión me dejó claro que le había costado entender y es que lo había dicho todo de forma algo rápida mostrando las ganas que tenía por largarme de aquí y eso hice, sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta o un adiós.

Llegue a la torre donde nos estábamos hospedando y me senté en el viejo sofá que tanto me recordaba a mi preferido en la sala común de Gryffindor, debía pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Lo más importante era que estaba atrapada en otra época, su misión aquí era salvar a Merlín de Nimue (una novia que nadie querría tener) y salir airosos en el proceso. Algo bastante fácil ¿no? ¿cambiar la historia? Siempre salía fatal en las películas pero ellos eran magos preparados y apunto de entrar en guerra con uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, normalmente en las películas eran chiquillos inútiles ¿no? Vale, iba a considerar que esa parte iba a ser fácil y después de esto no pasaría tanto tiempo con Blaise y su lujuria iría desapareciendo, hasta estaba comenzando a pensar que eso se había producido porque no conocía a otros chicos aparte de sus amigos y al comenzar a ser cercana a otros chicos confundía las cosas. Debía ser eso, sonreí ya que ya había resuelto todo en mi cabeza aunque una parte de mí sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil todo. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía el calor de la chimenea encendida, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada y me sentía agradecida puesto que no paraba de tener ataques de ansiedad últimamente sintiéndose más inútil de lo que se sentía a no tener ni idea de lo que hacer para salir de aquí y se frustraba ya que era algo así como la líder asignada. Bostezo dejándome abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, por un día que no comiera ni entrenará el mundo no se iba a parar y creo que merezco algo de descanso cuando me estoy partiendo los cuernos en intentar sacarnos a todos de aquí sanos y salvo aunque a veces quisiera dejar a cierto rubio y su actitud de prepotente fuera. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando después de muchos días pude dormir como si fuera un bebé.

 _Notaba unas manos acariciando mi clítoris sin descanso mientras que su cabeza estaba enterrada entre mis senos, no sabía que estaba pasando pero sólo podía sentir unas manos expertas acariciando todo mi cuerpo y dejando una serie de besos alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. La sensación de placer era inexplicable y aunque estaba asustada ya que no entendía cómo se encontraba en esta situación sólo me deje llevar por el placer. Noté cuando sus caricias a mi clítoris cesaron y cuando estaba dispuesta a retomar el control de mi cuerpo sentí algo diferente dentro, su lengua. Mordí mi labio enterrando mis manos en su sedoso cabello pidiendo indirectamente más notando de una vez como mis flujos se liberaron en la experta boca del extraño que me estaba llevando al mismísimo placer. Pude notar como había ascendido desde mi intimidad hasta mi cuello que estaba devorando, este hombre devoraba todo a su paso con una pasión desmedida aunque no iba a ser yo la que se iba a quejar de eso. Una de sus manos seguía ocupada en cierta parte de mi anatomía mientras yo abría las piernas de forma inconsciente sintiendo un placer casi doloroso. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de sus besos y de sus comentarios sucios mientras me pellizcaba los pezones y masajeaba mis senos sin piedad para besarme dejándome sin aliento, cuando dejo de comerme literalmente la boca abrí los ojos y el rostro que vi me dejó horrorizada, era Malfoy. Todo mi deseo por ese hombre que antes me había hecho llegar al cielo comenzó a disminuir y aunque tenía ganas de pegarle y salir corriendo en este mismo instante mi cuerpo no respondió. Esta situación me recordó a la que viví cuando la cosa quiso matarme pero en una situación mucho menos comprometedora. Este me sonrió y yo sólo quería poner cara de asco, quería llorar pero se ve que mi cuerpo quería seguir con ese asqueroso y su mano se dirigió a una parte de la anatomía que no quería tocar en mi vida. Me sentía humillada, con odio hacía mi misma y violada. Aunque no tenía ningún poder en mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos y el asco que tenía por el rubio seguía presente y masturbarle no era precisamente lo que quería hacer ahora mismo que sabía que me había violado._

 _-Joder Granger, si sigues así voy a correrme en tu mano antes siquiera de poder metertela.-Una risa salió de mi boca y quise asesinarme a mí misma, sabía que era un sueño como también lo fue aquella vez que aluciné por la falta de oxígeno pero aquí no había ninguna excusa para alucinar de tal manera y menos con esto. Creo que las hormonas me estaban afectando demasiado, quería despertar._

 _-Mmm… Me parece que después de tantos asaltos te estás atrofiando Malfoy ¿necesitas un descanso? -pregunté con voz melosa, de verdad me estaba dando mucho asco y mis ganas por ahorcarme aumentaban por segundos, los mismos segundos que mi mano derecha se movía de forma rápida y rítmica como si tuviera experiencia en ese movimiento sobre la "cosa" de el rubio, COSA QUE ESTABA AUMENTANDO._

 _-Señorita Granger, estás jugando con fuego si crees que puedes retarme mientras estoy sobre ti y cuando sabes que estás húmeda por mí. Tengo cuerda para este y para muchos más asaltos, tantos asaltos que no te vas a poder levantar de la cama en días. -Todo su discurso lo dijo en una voz ronca y sensual que provocó se me erizaba la piel, su voz se encontraba también bastante entrecortada seguramente efecto de mis caricias. Maldito prepotente._

 _-Pues no estás cumpliendo muy bien lo que me dices… -Este apartó mi mano de su miembro, cosa que agradecí infinitamente y pude notar como su "cosa" agrandada rozaba mis cavidades haciendome gemir_

 _-Ahora verás leona…- ¡ME IBA A VIOLAR! ¡AYUDA JODER! ME IBA A VIOLAR DRACO "COSA" ENORME MALFOY._

Me levanté de golpe gritando notando como un sudor frío caía por mi espalda y como mis bragas se encontraban más pegajosas de lo normal. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo y había sido soñando y encima con ese bastardo, define tristeza. Si más me quedé observando el techo de la sala tumbada en el sofá sintiendo que mi respiración se iba normalizando, no podía creer lo que acababa de soñar. Ya no sabía que era real y que no y es que era un sueño bastante extraño, no solo por el echo de que no entendía como su cerebro quería tener sexo con ese patán pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el que se sentía como fuera de sí. Ya había tenido este sentimiento la vez que soñé o aluciné cuando casi muere ahogada pero es que era algo muy extraño, se sentía como leer un libro, sientes y piensas como tú pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las acciones del personaje. Tenía miedo, aunque sabía que solo era un mísero sueño producto de su mente trastornada, no entendía como alguien podía tener semejantes sueños ¡Había sentido el orgasmo! La experiencia onírica había sido tan real que cuando me levanté pensé que había sido real, si hasta tenía las bragas mojadas y me sentía cansada por el orgasmo ¿se podía tener orgasmos aunque fuera en un sueño? ¿había gritado? Oh por Merlín que vergüenza. Incluso haber tenido esta experiencia con Blaise o con… Ron lo entendía ¿pero con ese rubio platino imbécil? Siendo objetiva no era feo pero toda su personalidad arruinaba todo lo demás y no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera negativa. Suspiré, al menos nadie le había visto en tan bochornoso momento, giré mi rostro y mi rostro se volvió blanco: Draco Lucius Malfoy me estaba mirando con una sonrisa socarrona sentado en el otro sofá. No podía ser verdad, pero como podía tener tanta mala suerte ¿qué le había hecho al mundo para que su vida fuera una desgracia continua? Seguro que el muy cerdo había oído todo y ahora empezaría a burlarse de ella y sabía que no podría defenderse porque estaría demasiado avergonzada y humillada. Su sonrisa no se había borrado en ningún momento mientras yo solo tenía ganas de llorar, esto posiblemente es algo de lo que jamás se olvidaría. Trague hueso al ver que el silencio no se rompía y este simplemente se levantaba para observarme de arriba abajo en una posición chulesca, debía reunir todo el valor y hacerle frente. La situación era muy bochornosa pero no podía dejar que por haberme visto en tales circunstancias comenzará a aprovecharse y a burlarse de mí mientras yo me quedaba callada como idiota. Tenía que contestarle y dejarle claro que él no volvería a humillarme de igual forma que cuando llegué a Hogwarts, se había vuelto más fuerte y mucho más desinhibida e iba a comenzar a demostrar el porque estaba en Gryffindor, en ese momento me levanté e imité su postura.

-Vaya, vaya… No sabía que hasta las mojigatas tenían sueños eróticos. -Abrí mis ojos ante sus palabras, todas mis ganas de mostrarle fortaleza se habían ido de paseo ante esa frase. Odiaba que fuera tan directo y tan cabrón de decirme esas palabras con la simpleza con la que lo hacía.- ¿Pero no crees que es un poco cliché tocarte pensando en tu némesis del colegio? -dió unos cuantos pasos hacia mi y yo haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza no seguí mi instinto de comenzar a alejarme de él sino que me quede en una postura recia aunque por dentro estaba temblando como un flan- oye...Si me quieres en tu cama solo tienes que decirlo, no soy de rechazar a ninguna mujer y más si esa está tan desesperada como tú.

-Eres un cerdo -dije con desprecio y es que ahora mismo le odiaba más que nunca- ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que joderme la vida? Te recuerdo que estamos atrapados aquí y tú no estás haciendo nada por escapar.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga Granger? ¿lo mismo que estás haciendo tú? ¿Gritar tu nombre en un mediocre sofá? -sus preguntas estaban cargadas de cinismo, uno que me hizo querer gritar y pegar ese imbécil sin más.

-No… Quiero que simplemente intentes salir de aquí, todos nos estamos partiendo el culo pero a ti te da igual. Ya no estás en el colegio donde toda tu casa lame el suelo por donde pisas, yo no soy la criada de nadie y te aseguro que si te tengo que dejar aquí lo voy a hacer ¿entiendes pedazo de subnormal? -Había despertado a la bestia y aunque siempre sentía lo mismo cada vez se pasaba más, ya no éramos unos niños y no iba a permitir otra falta más de su parte. La tregua que habíamos echo solo había durado dos días y ya la estaba rompiendo. Al ver su rostro neutro ante mis palabras sonreí de forma irónica- quizás no quiera volver ¿no? Te has dado cuenta de que tu mundo perfecto no lo es tanto cuando tu patético padre se encuentra en una celda muy lejos del patán de su hijo. Tu familia está acabada y lo sabes, ni Voldemort ni la orden quieren a tu familia y alomejor quedarte aquí es la única solución para no ser humillado como la rata que eres. -Su máscara de frialdad se iba rompiendo poco a poco y notaba como de su interior brotaba una ira que la asustaba pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar, no por este niñato que se creía el rey del mundo.- Tú y tu familia sois patéticos y espero de verdad que tu padre se pudra en Azkaban como se merece- no sabía como se había atrevido a decir eso, no solo porque se estaba cavando su propia tumba sino porque sabía que nadie se merecía que le desearán eso pero después de años de humillaciones e insultos ya había agotado toda mi paciencia y estos pequeños comentarios habían encendido una furia irrefrenable. Ella también tenía derecho de ser cruel y colocarlo en su sitio para que notará lo que se sentía. No sabía cuando se había acercado tanto, lo único que sabía es que había tomado mi cuello y me había estampado contra el muro más cercano haciéndome daño.

-¿Sabes qué espero yo Granger?- preguntó en un tono ronco haciendo que comenzará a asustarme de verdad y a pelear para que me soltará del cuello sin éxito alguno debido a su fuerza ganada gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch.- Espero que Voldemort gane y que consiga matar a todos los de tu especie,a los engendros de la naturaleza que sois… ¿y sabes que más espero? Qué tu vivas para verte sirviendo a todos esos mortífagos que tantos odias, que te maltraten para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, limpiando suelos y besando el suelo que pisan esas personas, que te follen tanto que acabes tan sucia y magullada como el caballo que mi padre suele montar… Que dejes de mirar a la gente por encima del hombro como haces en Hogwarts, porque aprende esto: tú no eres nada en este mundo -Le miré horrorizada notando como comenzaba a faltarme el aire ya que estaba comenzando a apretar cada vez más dificultando la entrada de oxígeno. - te odio no solo por lo que eres sino por quien eres, te crees más que el resto por poder memorizar un par de textos de un libro y en realidad no tienes ni puta de nada-comenzó a sonreír de forma irónica- no vuelvas a tocarme los cojones de esta manera nunca ¿entiendes? No soy Potter ni Weasley para reírte las gracias -comenzó a realizar menos presión en el cuello pero yo estaba quieta debido al shock, había temido por su vida realmente. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarme de forma siniestra la mejilla- como me siento magnánimo, te daré lo que quieres Granger -en esto sentí unos labios fríos sobre los míos que intentaban que yo respondiera a sus caricias sin ningún éxito. Todo el shock inicial se convirtió en verdadera furia que hizo que le empujara y le pegase un buen pisotón en uno de los pies consiguiendo una retahíla de insultos por su parte hacia mi persona pero yo no me quedé escuchando sino que corrí lejos de allí. Necesitaba gritar, llorar, pegar a algo o a alguien… JAMÁS la habían hecho sentir tan humillada.

No sabía cuánto había corrido pero cuando menos lo esperaba me encontraba en el despacho de Rowena que habían adoptado como su segunda sala de entrenamientos. Nada más llegar comencé gritar, me daba igual si alguien me escuchaba pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba liberarme después de lo sucedido. No entendía como había sido capaz de decir todo esto, sabía que yo también había dicho barbaridades pero lo que él había hecho. Le había denigrado de tal forma que pensaba en llorar como una niña pequeña en un rincón y liberarme por mis lágrimas. Siempre había sabido más o menos lo que pensaba Malfoy pero oírlo de su boca, con tanta crueldad y frialdad le había hecho darse cuenta de la guerra venidera. De que daba igual que salieran de aquí airosos porque probablemente muchos de los que nos encontramos en esta época moriríamos en la guerra contra el señor Oscuro o nos rompería de tal forma que no volveríamos a ser iguales. No comprendía como un chico de dieciséis años haga esos comentarios y de la forma tan frívola en la que los hizo. Observé la espada que se encontraba al lado del maniquí que utilizabamos para algunas prácticas y me quité el jersey y arremangué mis mangas de la camisa, necesitaba desahogarme y una de las mejores maneras que se me ocurría ahora mismo era practicando. Tomé la espada intentando dejar de llorar ya que no se cuando pero había comenzado a derramar lagrimones por mis mejillas. Está sensación se sentía horrible, no quería pero deseaba humillar a Malfoy y hacerle sentir una persona tan penosa como él me había hecho sentir a mi. Quería devolvérsela, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y esto era una parte de ella que nunca había sacado a flote. Tanta rabia contenida nunca era nada bueno, claro que alrededor de los años había querido golpear el rostro perfecto de ese imbécil y de echo en tercer año lo hizo, pero esto era algo que no tenía nombre. Antes de comenzar a dar estocadas a diestro y siniestro al maniquí debía tranquilizarme, ya habíamos comenzado a practicar con espadas de verdad y no quería hacerme daño a mi misma. Respire hondo mientras cerraba mis ojos para enfocarme en otra cosa que no fuera la cara de Malfoy a escasos centímetros de mí mientras me decía lo horrible persona que era y que necesitaba ser golpeada y… Violada. Lo estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más lágrimas caían de mi rostro y supe identificar el sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en mí; el de impotencia. Sentía que solo se había quedado allí parada sin hacer nada, podía haberle parado, haberle empujado con más fuerza o intentar pisarlo como había hecho cuando por fin había reaccionado, sin embargo, me había quedado quieta escuchando sus palabras como una muñeca rota a manos de su titiritero loco. Abrí mis ojos ya sin lágrimas derramadas y comencé a propinar estocadas al maniquí recordando todo, su rostro calmado y cercano, sus palabras, su sonrisa, su mano sobre mi cuello y cada vez que recordaba todo eso propinaba una estocada con más fuerza. De solo imaginar que era Malfoy el maniquí tomaba fuerzas de donde no las había y conseguía propinar una estocada que conseguiría atravesar hasta la piel de un ogro. Terminé de golpear al pobre maniquí que no era culpable de nada notando mi respiración algo cansada por el esfuerzo que había realizado pero sonreí victoriosa, de solo imaginar que el destrozo que había hecho al maniquí se lo pudiera hacer al rubio psicótico le producía una sonrisa enorme. Sabía que esto no era la forma más sana de desahogo pero no pensaba llorar por él ni una vez más, derrumbarse no era una opción. Unos aplausos sonaron detrás míos y al voltearme con miedo de que fuese el causante de este estado de ansiedad y rabia pude ver que aunque por suerte no er el rubio que había vuelto a la carga era una serpiente, mi serpiente favorita. Blaise se encontraba sonriendo levemente y se acercó a mi para tomar una de las espadas que se encontraban en el suelo junto al maniquí y al gran escritorio lleno de manuscritos pertenecientes a Rowena. Este me dedicó un saludo y adoptó la posición de ataque señalándome con su espada e invitándome con sus gestos a un duelo. No sabía si sería capaz de luchar contra él sin derrumbarme o intentar hacerle daño debido a que la furia seguía instaurada en mi interior a pesar de que me encontraba más calmada que antes. Sin saber porqué acepté su duelo y agarré con fuerza el mango de mi espada con las dos manos notando como este agarraba la suya con una sola mirándome de forma socarrona, creía que iba a perder como siempre hacía cuando luchábamos pero esta vez no tenía en cuenta un factor muy importante y es que yo estaba mucho más cabreada. Realizó su primer movimiento y dió una estocada rápida que cortó hasta el aire pero que yo con suma maestría logré parar con la hoja de mi espada, debía vencer y ya no era solo por orgullo, necesitaba hacerme más fuerte. Necesitaba saber que en el próximo enfrentamiento con alguien como Malfoy dejaría el miedo a un lado y le cantaría las cuarenta sin temblar como una niña de cuatro años. Este se quedó gratamente sorprendido y después de este segundo observandonos comenzamos una verdadera batalla, yo jamás atacaba y ese era mi error. Me limitaba siempre a esperar a que el otro hiciera un mal movimiento, simplemente esperaba y observaba pero esta vez fue diferente y es que sorprendí a mi contrincante que me había infravalorado atacando en sus puntos débiles que para mi desgracia eran pocos, pero para mi suerte sabía cuales eran. Porque gracias a mi observación había podido ver que se inclinaba ligeramente a la derecha y es en ese momento cuando pude dar mi golpe final alucinando a Blaise Zabini y porque no a mi misma. No creía poder vencerlo jamás y es que aunque había mejorado en estos cuatro días que habían trabajado todo el día se creía alguien mediocre en la lucha de espadas, pero hoy se había sentido poderosa. Era poderosa y no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera lo contrario. Sangres limpias o hijos de muggles, todos podían sangrar de igual forma y por lo tanto todos podían morir e iba a encargarse de lograr que Harry venciera, por toda la comunidad mágica.

-Vaya… Joder sino fueras tú me habrías puesto cachondo al verte pelear así, parecías una princesa guerrera- ante su comentario rodé los ojos, no tenía remedio este chico pero me alegraba de haberle sorprendido y debía estar agradecida ya que me había ayudado a olvidar a cierto slytherin prepotente y maniaco.- ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-¿El qué? ¿superarte? -este alzó una de sus cejas y yo sonreí levemente al ver su reacción, el orgullo de alguien había sido herido y por supuesto que en este caso no era el mío- el alumno siempre supera al maestro.

-Pues deberé enseñarte más cosas -dijo inclinando levemente su cabeza y observandome de forma pícara haciéndome sonrojar- ya sabes… Para que puedas superarme. -le lancé una mirada queriendo asesinarle pero no pensaba mostrarme débil, aunque ahora mismo solo pensara en todas las cosas que me podría enseñar.

-Quizás deberías enseñarme a descifrar mensajes para buscar profecías porque como sigamos a este ritmo no la encontraremos nunca -suspiré y di un rápido vistazo al despacho de Rowena. Me encanta este sitio, me proporcionaba una tranquilidad sorprendente y es que era sencillo pero hermoso. Era una construcción de piedra como todo el castillo, nada más entras por la puerta lo primero que te llamaba la atención era el gran escritorio dorado con el relieve de un águila y el gran tapiz con los nombres de los viajeros conectados con adornos florales. Blaise comenzó a hablar pero yo ya no le escuchaba y es que mi vista se había quedado en el águila adornando el escritorio de Rowena, Tragué hueso y alcé mi rostro para fijarme en el gran tragaluz que se encontraba junto encima mía y que simulaba el cielo nocturno, pero eso no es lo que llamó mi atención sino que en sus grandes ventanales se veía reflejado la estancia. Bajé mi rostro mirando el suelo algo compungida para luego fijarme en el gran tapiz y en las plantas que adornaban este para observar con detenimiento el muro que se encontraba enfrente de este y poder notar como el relieve era una copia exacta de la decoración floral del tapiz, como si fuera un espejo. Estaba parada justo en el centro de todo espejismo junto a las águilas, esto tenía que ser una broma ¡La profecía estaba escondida aquí! ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿podía ser tan simple? -Blaise… Creo que acabo de encontrar la profecía.- Esto se lo comunique de forma compungida y es que aún no me creía que fuera algo tan simple como saber observar e interpretar.

-¿Qué cojones dices pecosa? -preguntó confuso y yo negué con la cabeza despejando las ideas para ponerme manos a la obra. Le tomé del brazo algo brusca y le coloque en el centro de la estancia. -Hermione me estás asustando ¿qué pasa?

-¡Sólo observa Blaise! -No se daba cuenta y como yo no había observado bien, estábamos tan metidos en los papeles que no habíamos levantado la cabeza para mirar aquello que nos rodea y que era la respuesta.- Estamos al lado de las águilas - señalé el escritorio donde se encontraban el relieve de algunas águilas simbolizando la casa Ravenclaw- y también estamos en el centro de espejismo, todo esto funciona como un espejo… Sólo si te fijas bien podrás notarlo -este miró de forma concienzuda todo el despacho y después de algunos minutos fijó su mirado en mi con sorpresa, lo había entendido por fin.

-Brillante, simplemente eres brillante-me sonrojé levemente y le dedique una sonrisa, haber encontrado la respuesta era un chute de adrenalina y es que estaba llegando a pensar de que nunca lo conseguiría.- Entonces la profecía está escondida justo aquí -indicó en donde se encontraba y el suelo estaba tapada por a mi opinión una horrible alfombra de color naranja, Blaise se dispuso a quitar la alfombra y en el suelo se encontraba una gran "X". El joven de ojos verdes me observó con sorna, vale quizás no era la forma más discreta de esconder una gran profecía.

-Supongo que la X marca el lugar… Tiene que haber algún mecanismo pero no ponía nada al respecto -Blaise se levantó y sonrió como alguien que sonríe cuando acaba de tener una buena idea. Tomó una de las estatuillas que se encontraban en la gran estantería en uno de los laterales y comenzó a darle golpes a la parte del suelo donde se encontraba la X, quizás era una forma poco convencional y algo bruta pero estaba funcionando porque pudimos ver que había otro suelo debajo del que estábamos pisando y en el original había unas escrituras, parecía latín.

" _Et apud Dominum poenas cum sanguine"._ Me debía esforzar mucho en intentar traducirlo y es que solo había dado latín unos años en su antiguo colegio ya que era obligatorio pero no se acordaba de mucho. La traducción era algo así como: Los elegidos pagarán con sangre. Vale, en serio la gente debía de dejar de hacer que en las puertas secretas dejarán de haber inscripciones macabras sobre sangre y sobre que solo los de puro corazón podrán entrar. Aparté esas chorradas de mi cabeza y me acerqué a donde se encontraba el chico para realizar un corte en la palma de mi mano derecha con la espada que aún tenía y derramé unas cuantas gotas de sangre, aunque el corte no había sido profundo dolía bastante. Mientras Blaise se levantaba asustado pensando que definitivamente se me había ido la cabeza el escritorio de Rowena comenzó a elevarse como por arte de magia y el suelo se abrió en dos dejando ver unas escaleras que se dirigían hacía abajo, había una sala debajo de este despacho y en esa sala se encontraba nuestra ansiada respuesta. Sin esperar ni siquiera un comentario de Blaise me dirigí al principio con la escalera con algo de miedo, no sabían si podía ser una trampa o si simplemente no iban a encontrar nada y este paripé no había servido. Tome aire y comencé a bajar las escaleras notando la presencia del muchacho detrás mía, la escalera era larga y el camino se hacía eterno envuelta en la oscuridad ya que cuanto más nos alejabamos de la entrada que daba al despacho de Rowena menos luz había. Por fin llegamos a una estancia y las antorchas se encendieron de golpe dejando ver un despacho sencillo y austero, en el muro derecho se encontraba un gran cuadro que representaba al Merlín joven que conocíamos, un escritorio de madera y algunas estanterías repletas de libros y cuadernos. Al final de la estancia se encontraba una puerta a la cual Blaise dedicó su tiempo en intentar abrirla mientras yo me dedicaba a observar los manuscritos que se encontraban encima del escritorio. Tenía la suposición de que este despacho fue colocado por un Merlín anciano y que alomejor había traído aquí cosas de su futuro utilizando el libro, habían encontrado una mina de oro para ella y es que tenían mucha información en estas cuatro paredes. Escucho un grito ahogado de Blaise observando la estancia, confusa me acerqué a él y lo que pude ver a través de la puerta me dejó de piedra. Se trataba de una sala en la que al final de esta se encontraba como un sarcofago de cristal pero lo que la dejó de piedra fue los cuadros que adornaban toda la estancia y es que se trataba de una mujer con vestidos de época, una mujer que tenía su misma cara. Entré en la sala algo asustada y con lágrimas amenazantes de salir de mis ojos y es que no comprendía nada ¿porque esa mujer se parecía tanto a mi porque esto era un santuario hacía una chica que que era clavada a ella y que había vivido hace siglos antes que su persona? Pero el nombre del sarcofago es algo que la hizo quedarse en shock: Morgana Le Fay. El santuario estaba dedicado al némesis de Merlín, a la persona con la que se manda cartas y a la persona que era exactamente igual que ella. Observé con detenimiento el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer, era como verme a mi muerta. Un sentimiento angustioso se instauró en mi interior, comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, quería irse de aquí y volver a su tiempo. No quería jugar a los detectives, necesitaba saber la verdad de porque ella estaba en este lugar, porque ella entre toda la gente era una de las elegidas y encima era hermana gemela de esa señora. Señora que arrasó ciudades y a la cual el causante de su muerte le hizo un maldito santuario al lado de su despacho ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿porque Lancelot no les decía las cosas claras? ¿porque Dumbledore no había hecho nada para sacarlos de aquí aunque solo fuera por Harry? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas y eso le causaba un sentimiento de ansiedad constante y más tras encontrarse en estas cuatro paredes, parecía que se iban a cerrar de un momento a otro y la iban a dejar pudrirse allí junto al cadáver de esa hechicera. Toque la placa que se encontraba en la tumba, acariciando el nombre de una de las brujas más temidas de todos los tiempos con parsimonia y ante el leve contacto una especie de cajón se abrió de golpe dejando ver un solo manuscrito. Debía ser la profecía, tome el pergamino temblorosa notando como Blaise se posiciona a mi lado, casi había olvidado que él también estaba allí.

" _Cuando el águila ascienda en el ocaso y tome a su presa,_

 _el cuervo podrá darse su fúnebre festín._

 _Al atardecer el principio y el fin librarán la batalla final_

 _y el verdadero elegido resurgirá, aquel marcado_

 _de por vida deberá morir a manos del que más teme_

 _para poder como el ave fénix resucitar."_

No entendía nada pero ahora mismo necesitaba salir de allí porque sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba desesperada y sin decir nada salí como alma que lleva el diablo de allí subiendo las escaleras corriendo estando a punto de caerse varias veces en el proceso. Las lágrimas salían de forma descontrolada y ahora entendía un poco mejor a Harry, aunque él no lo mostraba tantas preguntas sin respuestas agobiaban hasta puntos insospechados y más si sientes que tú eres parte de esa respuesta. Sentía que era inútil y que jamás iban a salir de allí, le daba igual Merlín y el salvarle solo quería volver con sus amigos, con sus estudios, incluso echaba de menos a Snape y a los numerosos deberes que debían hacer todos los días. Quería desaparecer, en el camino hacía la puerta del despacho de Morgana alguien me tomó del brazo y me hizo voltear y allí se encontraba Blaise el que me estaba viendo caer y romperme en pedazos. Me sentía avergonzada de que alguien me viera así pero no podía evitarlo, cada minuto aquí era un minuto perdido en la guerra que se avecina contra Voldemort. Era un minuto perdido intentando salvar a sus padres, un minuto perdido de búsqueda de las respuesta verdaderamente importantes porque no sabía si de verdad quería saber que estaba ocurriendo aquí y porque era igual que esa mujer. Sin nisiquiera poder centrar la vista abracé a Blaise como si se tratara de un salvavidas, no tenía derecho y es que ni siquiera eran amigos propiamente dichos pero necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a ir bien aunque fuera mentira y el que tenía más cerca era al moreno.

-Hey, tranquila ¿vale? -Reí de forma cínica notando como este me rodeaba con fuerza en sus brazos, estaba destrozando su camisa y es que no podía parar de llorar. Lloraba de ansiedad.

-No vamos a salir de aquí, no se que hacer… Me habéis elegido como vuestra líder y no se por donde empezar, tengo miedo porque nunca… yo.. solo quiero irme -Cerré mis ojos con fuerza como si así consiguiera mi propósito que era desaparecer.

-Hoy nada importa, sólo tú. Mañana ya nos preocupamos de lo que pasará y de lo que hemos visto hoy, pero te mereces descansar y es que así no llegarás a nada. -Me aparté levemente y este intento limpiarme las lágrimas mientras yo observaba su rostro preocupado.- todo tiene solución menos la muerte pecosa y yo te prometo que vamos a encontrar la solución de esta encrucijada y recuerda que no estás sola en esto. No solo hablo de tus amigos, me tienes a mi. Me caes demasiado bien y te tengo demasiado respeto como para dejar que te rompas de este modo. Eres la jodida Hermione Granger y yo soy Blaise Zabini, nadie puede vencernos ¿entiendes? -Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas irresistibles y yo sin pensarlo dos veces coloque mi mano ensangrentada en su mejilla y estampé mis labios con los suyos, de una sorpresa inicial este me respondió con una pasión desmedida. Siempre había pensado que besar era algo aburrido y eso es porque jamás había sido besada por ese chico, su lengua al principio solo realizo una leve intromisión pero después de un rato parecía que me estuviera haciendo el amor con solo un beso. Sabía que me estaba besando con él a lo desesperada, buscando algo en lo que pensar que no fuera en toda la ansiedad que sentía por estar ignorante de un destino que pintaba negro pero como él había dicho ya me preocuparía de todo mañana. Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura que me acercaban más a su cuerpo y como ibamos caminando hacía la pared más cercana para sentir el frío muro en mi espalda y como el beso se iba intensificando Era raro, jamás hubiera pensado que un beso de Blaise sería tan intenso pero tan dulce a la vez y que sabría a sal y a sangre.

 **¡Hola personitas! La verdad es que es uno de los finales de capítulo que más me han gustado hasta ahora y no solo por el beso sino por la frase final y lo que implica toda la situación. Ya vamos entrando en la verdadera trama de la historia y podemos ver como Draco simplemente es imbécil. Debo advertir que el beso de Herms y Blaise no significa nada, claro que tienen química pero ha sido a causa de la ansiedad del momento.**

 **Estaría bien que dejarais unos buenos reviews así como dato, es que eso también me ayuda a mejorar por si veis algo que esté haciendo mal o si veis todo perfecto y maravilloso pues también**

 **¡Besos de mandrágora y nos vemos en dos semanas!**


End file.
